Sigma
by Nivarea
Summary: James S. Potter et Gabriel Madder font partie de la génération n'ayant jamais connu la guerre, et aspirent à une vie tranquille aux côtés de leurs amis. Mais ils apprendront que même sans Mage Noir pour terroriser la population, leur vie ne sera pas forcément sans le moindre problème. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que l'ombre plane, bien plus proche qu'ils ne peuvent se l'imaginer.
1. Son Altesse James Potter

**~Sigma~  
**

**~A propos de l'histoire~**

**Disclaimer :** Non, je ne possède pas Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages, je ne suis ni une femme, ni anglais, ni même J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas le moindre argent, quel qu'il soit, en écrivant cette histoire.  
Seuls les personnages rajoutés à l'univers sont de moi, vous les reconnaîtrez de toute façon facilement.

**Canon :** Tous les livres, du Tome 1 au Tome 7, et normalement toutes les informations données par JK au cours de ses interviews, ou via Pottermore (du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui date de parution du premier chapitre, le 31 août 2013)

**Résumé :** 19 ans après la chute de Voldemort, le fils aîné de Harry coule des jours paisibles à Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis. Mais quand sa petite vie tranquille fut chamboulée, James S. Potter était loin de se douter que des temps obscurs allaient alors planer sur le monde de la sorcellerie britannique. Quand l'ombre renaît, elle vient parfois de l'intérieur.

**Époque :** Nouvelle génération, 19 ans plus tard

**Rating du chapitre :** K+

* * *

**~Aide et correction~  
**

Pour cette histoire, je dispose des avis complets de **Ryu** et **Grenat** sur mes chapitres, qui sont des aides précieuses afin de réaliser des chapitre de qualité optimale avec leurs visions différentes mais complémentaires. La correction en revanche est assurée par Grenat seule. Merci à elles pour leur aide et pour le travail effectué.

Pour ce premier chapitre, je remercierais aussi les quelques personnes supplémentaire qui m'ont donné un avis de prépublication, à savoir **Sushiclub**, **Xabab** et **Crahlo**. Merci à vous les gars, vous m'avez permis de confirmer la voie dans laquelle je compte m'engouffrer.

* * *

**~Petit préambule de Niva~  
**

Bonjours à tous !

Je me présente donc, Nivarea, auteur de cette fanfiction. Ceux qui me suivent seront peut être un peu surpris de me voir (re)venir à du Harry Potter, et donc de ne pas écrire une nouvelle fic Pokémon. Mais le fait est que le désir d'écrire une histoire dans ce fandom, à propos de la nouvelle génération, est un vœu de longue date, et je n'en suis pas à mon premier essai (les autres ayant été avortés).

Cependant, j'arrive aujourd'hui avec Sigma, projet enfin abouti et jugé de qualité suffisante, dont le scénario est pensé et posé sur papier. Sachez d'ores et déjà que plusieurs chapitres sont écrit, afin 'avoir un peu d'avance et voir venir. J'ai tâché de coller le plus possible au canon, et si jamais vous repérez de petits détails qui en sortent, il s'agit soit d'un élément dont je n'ai pas connaissance (cela arrive), soit d'une erreur d'inattention, donc n'hésitez pas à les signaler, afin que je corrige cela si ça n'entre pas en conflit avec d'autres éléments importants.

Je ne vais cependant pas vous gaver plus que ça, et vais vous laisser à la découverte du texte. Ne soyez pas découragés par la taille, je travaille sur des coupes plus petites que ce que j'avais prévu à la base.

Merci à vous, et bonne lecture !

oooOOOooo

PS : Si James S. Potter vous parait légèrement insupportable, sachez que c'est tout à fait normal. X)

* * *

**~Sigma~**

**Chapitre 1 :** Son Altesse James Potter

Les wagons tremblaient doucement, et le paysage devenait de plus en plus flou au fur et à mesure que la locomotive qui tirait tout le convoi gagnait en vitesse. Londres, lentement, s'éloignait derrière ce long serpent écarlate, et laissait les enfants s'éloigner de leurs parents, pour cette nouvelle année scolaire qui commencerait à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Pourtant, les jeunes sorciers venant de toute la Grande-Bretagne semblaient loin d'être peinés de cette séparation. Non, l'humeur générale était plutôt à l'excitation de retrouver le vieux château, et les retrouvailles entre amis après deux mois d'éloignement. A part peut-être pour les première années, rendus anxieux par ce monde nouveau qui s'ouvrait à eux.

Mais dire que les wagons du Poudlard Express débordaient d'animation était un euphémisme. Les rires résonnaient dans les longs couloirs du train, et il n'était pas rare qu'un chat ou autre animal à poils ou plumes surgisse à travers la porte mal fermée d'un compartiment. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs souvent suivis, peu de temps après, par leur propriétaire, hurlant pour qu'il revienne par ici, accompagné par les rires de ses camarades restés dans leur cabine. Oui, c'était ça la bonne ambiance du Poudlard Express un premier septembre, des élèves surexcités dans un train vieillissant, mais ô combien chaleureux.

James Potter remontait le couloir du Poudlard Express, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Son frère, Albus, était définitivement bien crédule, c'était tellement drôle de lui faire peur en lui faisant croire qu'il allait être réparti à Serpentard. De l'avis du jeune garçon, c'était bien peu probable. Non, Albus n'était pas un Serpentard dans l'âme. Mais ça restait drôle ! Rigolant de sa bonne blague, James se planta devant la porte d'un compartiment, et l'ouvrit à la volée.

« Alors, comment se sent ton frère ? l'interrogea un garçon aux cheveux châtains lui tombant devant les yeux.  
– Il flippe à mort ! répondit James sans se dépareiller de son sourire. Il est mort de trouille à l'idée d'être réparti à Serpentard. »

Le jeune Potter enjamba les pieds de ses amis, et se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur la banquette moelleuse et confortable du Poudlard Express, à côté de la fenêtre. Le garçon qui lui avait parlé avait laissé échapper un petit rire moqueur, repris en plus bruyant et exubérant par la rouquine assise en face de lui. Seul le quatrième occupant du compartiment, un blond aux cheveux coupés courts, gardait un air sérieux. Il avait détaché son regard de son livre, et fixait James d'un regard réprobateur.

« Ce n'est pas très sympa de ta part James... T'étais pas mieux l'année dernière dans mes souvenirs.  
– Oh, ferme-là Eliot ! »

Touché.

Oui, c'était vrai, même si James ne l'admettrait jamais, il avait été mort de trouille l'année dernière à propos de la répartition. Il avait été terrifié de ne pas être envoyé à Gryffondor comme ses parents ! Qu'auraient-ils dit s'il avait été à Serpentard ? Il était un Potter ! Mais il s'était inquiété pour rien. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps... Il se souvenait de ses paroles comme si c'était hier :

« Oh oh ! avait fait la petite voix fluette du Choixpeau. Mais voilà un garçon bien sûr de lui ! Beaucoup de fierté et d'orgueil se cachent en toi mon garçon. Ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. Du courage, de l'ambition… beaucoup de gentillesse aussi, même si tu ne le montres pas. Mon cher, le choix pour toi est simple. Gryffondor ! »

James avait été troublé par ces paroles, mais pour le moment, rien de mal ne lui était jamais arrivé. Et pourtant, Merlin savait que James Potter, tout comme son père, attirait les ennuis. Comme tout Potter avait-il un jour entendu le Professeur Londubat soupirer.

« Tu es parfois tellement idiot, soupira Eliot.  
– C'est bon, c'est juste pour rire, intervint la rouquine avec son accent irlandais. C'est pas comme si monsieur Potter ici présent se préparait à soudoyer le Choixpeau pour qu'il l'envoie à Serpentard.  
– Hey, c'est une idée ! s'exclama James. Mais comment on fait pour soudoyer un chapeau ?  
– Euh… commença le garçon aux cheveux châtains. On lui promet de le faire reprendre par un grand couturier magique ? »

James et la rouquine éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, pendant qu'Eliot soupirait de désespoir, sans pour autant pouvoir réprimer le sourire qui avait pris place sur son visage. La bonne humeur de ses amis était contagieuse, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'un garçon aussi sérieux que lui avait rejoint leur petit groupe de perturbateurs. Et c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de tenter de les rendre sérieux quand il y avait besoin qu'ils le soient. Une tâche ardue, à laquelle il échouait bien souvent, se laissant généralement emporter par la bonne humeur générale.

Oui, c'était avec eux, ses amis, que James se sentait bien. Eliot était le fils d'un ami de son père, le gardien de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre et du Club de Flaquemare, Olivier Dubois. Ils s'étaient déjà croisés de temps à autres avant Poudlard, mais le jeune Potter ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Trop calme et timide sûrement. Parce qu'avec ses cheveux couleur paille, son nez un peu aplati, ses traits raides et ses yeux noirs, Eliot avait un air sympathique et calme qui amenait n'importe qui à lui faire confiance. La rouquine était aussi la fille d'un ami de son père. Une crinière rousse désordonnée et un sourire carnassier fixé sur un visage rond parsemé de quelques rares tâches de rousseur, c'était généralement ce qu'on retenait de Bloom Finnigan. Parfois, certains parvenaient à retenir ses deux grands yeux bleus très expressifs, souvent pétillants de joie par ailleurs. Mais on se souvenait aussi, et surtout, une certaine passion pour le Quidditch. C'était la seule fille de leur cercle proche, mais elle n'en souffrait guère. James devait l'avouer, elle avait beaucoup de côtés garçon manqué. Pourtant, elle restait jolie, malgré sa petite taille. Enfin, le dernier occupant du compartiment n'était autre que le meilleur ami de James, Gabriel Madder. Ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année dernière, dans le train, et étaient devenus inséparables. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains peut-être un peu longs car tombant souvent devant son regard gris, et aux traits un peu trop carrés pour son âge complétait James dans toutes ses frasques.

« Tu penses que ton frère nous rejoindra à Gryffondor ? demanda finalement Gabriel, redevenant sérieux.  
– Non, répondit sincèrement James. C'est un trouillard.  
– Pourtant, un Potter hors de Gryffondor, ça me paraît impossible ! s'exclama Bloom. »

James haussa les épaules, sans savoir comment mieux répondre. Son frère, Albus, n'avait jamais été comme lui. A l'image d'un Eliot, il était calme et timide. Et contrairement à Eliot, il n'avait pas cette once de courage ardente en lui, c'était plutôt une lopette même. Non, pour James, c'était sûr, il n'irait pas à Gryffondor.

« Hé ! se rappela alors James. Vous ne savez pas la dernière ?!  
– Non, mais tu vas nous le dire, sourit Eliot.  
– Victoire et Teddy ! Ils se sont embrassés ! »

A la grande surprise de James, il vit l'air curieux et enthousiaste de ses amis fondre sur leur visage, pour laisser place à ce qui semblait être de l'ennui. Pas un seul d'eux ne sembla stupéfait. Ce fut à peine si Bloom n'avait pas poussé un soupir d'exaspération. James sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Vous comprenez ce que j'ai dit ?  
– Oui oui James, soupira Gabriel.  
– Et ça vous fait rien ?  
– Voyons, ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure que Teddy et Victoire étaient dingues l'un de l'autre, répondit nonchalamment Eliot. Désolé de te décevoir James, mais ce n'est pas un scoop. »

Hein ?

« Mais… mais… ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer !  
– T'es vraiment pas doué pour les sentiments James, sourit Bloom. C'est justement pour ça qu'on savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
– Ça s'appelle la jalousie, continua Gabriel, moqueur. »

James était bouillonnant. Lui, pas doué pour les sentiments ? Il était vexé, et pourtant, au fond de lui, devant la réaction loin d'être surprise de ses amis, il devait avouer que c'était sûrement vrai. Mais pas question de l'avouer, oh non ! Foi de Potter, il prouverait le contraire.

« Enfin, c'est toujours une bonne nouvelle qu'ils se soient enfin mis ensemble, termina Eliot.  
– Mais, je…  
– Au fait James, le coupa Gabriel, tu comptes bien te présenter pour les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année, non ? »

En une fraction de seconde, tout air maussade disparut du visage de James, pour laisser place à un air excité, accompagné d'un sourire carnassier. Le Quidditch... Ah oui, ça il n'allait pas passer à côté cette année. Il avait été vexé de ne pouvoir entrer dans l'équipe l'année dernière, du fait de son âge. Pourtant son père avait réussi à l'intégrer en première année, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui n'avait pas réussi ! Il était un Potter quoi ! Il se passa un instant la main dans ses cheveux d'une éclatante couleur bronze, afin de se donner son air de joueur de Quidditch.

« Eh bien, je compte bien faire ravaler à mon stupide cousin Dominique son refus de l'année dernière. Il sera bien obligé de me prendre dans son équipe quand il me verra voler mieux que tout le monde !  
– Il te l'a déjà dit ça, qu'il te prendrait quand tu aurais l'âge, ricana Bloom. De toute façon, on sait tous qu'un Potter sur un balai, c'est toujours un bon joueur.  
– Tu comptes aussi te présenter Bloom ? l'interrogea Eliot.  
– Oui, évidemment, tu sais très bien que j'adore le Quidditch.  
– Et j'imagine que tu as donc emmené ta batte cette année. »

En réponse à l'assertion de Gabriel, le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit. Si Bloom mettait autant d'entrain à frapper les cognards qu'à tourner en bourrique Miss Teigne junior, ils n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire songea James, satisfait. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait pas de raison que cette année Dominique lui refuse son poste de Poursuiveur. Il l'avait déjà vu jouer bon sang ! Il savait qu'il était bon. Non, qu'il était le meilleur !

James soupira. Il était pressé d'être aux sélections, et de montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas un Potter pour rien. Mr Busard, le Professeur de Vol sur Balai et responsable du Quidditch à Poudlard, avait été vraiment impressionné par ses talents, James s'en souvenait très bien.

« D'ailleurs, ta mère a obtenu des places pour aller voir le match des Harpies contre Flaquemare à Noël ? reprit Gabriel.  
– Oui ! On pourra tous les quatre y assister, dans les loges réservées aux invités d'honneur. Je vous avais dit que ma mère pourrait avoir des billets sans problèmes.  
– Avec des parents comme les tiens, tu peux tout avoir, soupira Bloom. J'aimerais avoir cette chance, mon père est loin d'être comme ça.  
– N'en profite pas trop pour autant James, prévint Eliot.  
– S'ils sont célèbres, autant en profiter. Je ne vais pas faire comme si toute cette gloire n'existait pas. »

Eliot haussa les épaules peu convaincu, et replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Toujours moralisateur le Eliot… Pourtant, si de ses amis l'un d'eux devait comprendre, c'était bien Eliot, qui lui aussi avait un père connu. Mais d'un côté, Eliot n'avait jamais été féru de Quidditch, malgré son lien de parenté avec Olivier Dubois, bien qu'il s'y connaisse forcément. A dire vrai, et ça avait surpris James, le garçon souffrait de vertige, et avait horreur de monter sur un balai. C'était peut-être pour ça…

Quelques instants plus tard, la discussion autour du Quidditch qui s'était installée dans le compartiment fut interrompue par un tapotement contre la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette longiligne avec une crinière de feu. James retint une grimace en reconnaissant Victoire, qui avait sur son joli visage une moue qui n'augurait rien de bon. Ses yeux couleur ambre lançaient par ailleurs des éclairs furieux.

« Tiens, salut cousine ! tenta-t-il en imitant son meilleur air enjoué. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre royaume ?  
– James, arrête tes gamineries, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. »

Son ton était posé mais cassant. Ce qui était sûrement le moyen le plus efficace pour décourager le jeune Potter de jouer à l'imbécile avec elle. Il perdit aussitôt son sourire fallacieux, pour laisser place à une mine bien plus inquiète.

« Pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé, je t'assure ! Je savais pas que Teddy et toi vous…  
– Si encore tu n'avais rien dit, ça passerait, soupira Victoire en secouant la tête. Mais non, il fallait évidemment que de tous mes cousins et mes cousines, ce soit toi, l'indiscret James Potter, qui nous surprenne, Teddy et moi.  
– Mais je ne l'ai dit à personne ! protesta vivement James.  
– Euh… tu nous l'as dit à nous, James, fit remarquer Bloom.  
– Et à tes parents et ceux de Rose selon elle et Albus, à Rita Harper d'après mes amis qui l'ont appris d'elle, à Steven Hopkins, j'en passe et des meilleures… Bref, toute l'école est au courant !  
– Euh… désolé… ? J'imagine…  
– James, quand grandiras-tu un peu ! »

Grandir ? James se sentit outré, les joues rouges.

« Mais je suis déjà grand ! J'ai douze ans je te rappelle !  
– Ah lala… Si tu savais comment moi aussi à ton âge je me sentais grande, ironisa Victoire. Enfin, ce n'est pas que pour ça que je viens te voir. Rose m'a signalé qu'Albus était mort de trouille. Tu es fier de toi, hein ? »

A dire vrai, oui James était fier de lui. Il eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'afficher un sourire des plus satisfaits. Et au regard que lui lançait Gabriel, il savait que James se retenait, et ça l'amusait beaucoup. Il n'y avait pas à dire, en un an à peine, Gabriel était capable de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert.

« Désolé. », mentit effrontément un James qui n'était pas désolé du tout.

Victoire lui fit un de ses regards noirs dont elle avait le secret, montrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Mais James le soutint comme si de rien n'était. Il avait grandi sous les cris de Ginny Potter, ce n'était pas Victoire Weasley qui allait lui faire peur.

« Des fois, je me dis qu'oncle Harry a vraiment été trop tendre avec toi. Par pitié James, cette année, tiens-toi bien ! Tu as bien failli nous faire perdre la coupe l'année dernière ! Et puis, tu dois montrer l'exemple à ton frère.  
– Oh, c'est bon, t'es pas ma mère ! Tu as fini ? Tu nous gênes là. »

Victoire ne rajouta aucun mot, et referma la porte, non sans un dernier regard empli de remontrances.

« Même pas à Poudlard, et déjà la préfète-en-chef vient nous engueuler, fit remarquer Gabriel. Je crois qu'on commence bien l'année…  
– Elle n'a pas tort, commença Bloom. Tu vas peut-être un peu trop loin, James…  
– Hey, tu vas pas t'y mettre non-plus ! »

Bloom ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux bleus clairs montraient qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. James soupira, échangeant un regard avec Gabriel. Et il tomba de haut. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Gabriel lui envoyait de ses yeux gris un regard exprimant son désaccord.

« Toi aussi ?  
– Albus c'était drôle au début, mais apparemment tu y as été trop fort vu qu'il est encore mort de peur, expliqua Gabriel. Désolé, mais je rejoins Bloom sur ce point.  
– Lâcheur !  
– James, Gabriel sait juste être raisonnable parfois. Tu as tort, tu dois l'admettre. »

Le jeune Potter tira vivement la langue à Eliot, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, sentant la colère bouillir en lui. Que Victoire le réprimande, c'était une chose. Mais que ses amis l'abandonnent dans ce combat, c'en était une autre. Ils étaient amis quoi, merde ! Et les amis étaient censés vous soutenir, surtout dans les moments difficiles.

James ne dit mot pendant une bonne demie-heure, laissant les autres lui lancer des regards inquiets. Qu'ils culpabilisent tiens ! Il n'était pas question qu'il les laisse s'en tirer à si bon compte. Gabriel ne cessait de lui envoyer son regard désolé, mais James, à chaque fois, tournait la tête vers la fenêtre, faisant croire de regarder le paysage.

Mais au fond, James s'en voulait un peu. Gabriel, Bloom, Eliot… Ils restaient ses amis. Et s'ils s'étaient opposés à lui, peut-être y avait-il une raison ? Peut-être avait-il vraiment tort ? James n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus sur le sujet, car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître le sourire accueillant de la vendeuse de friandises – sûrement une étudiante dans les études supérieures qui avait grandement besoin d'argent.

« Vous désirez quelque chose ?  
– Je suis affamée ! s'écria Bloom en bondissant devant le chariot de friandise. Haut les mains, ceci est un hold-up !  
– Laisse-nous en un peu, Bloom, on sait que t'es une ogre, mais quand même, rigola Gabriel en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche d'argent. »

James, observant la scène, planta quelques instants son regard sur sa bourse pleine. Il releva ensuite la tête vers la vendeuse et ses amis occupés à choisir parmi toutes les friandises du chariot.

« Laissez, je vais payer, déclara-t-il en se levant à son tour.  
– Ah, tu as fini de bouder ? lança Eliot d'un ton moqueur.  
– Ce n'est pas digne d'un Potter ! Allez, choisissez, avant que je ne change d'avis.  
– Si c'est monsieur qui invite, je peux me permettre quelques folies, sourit Gabriel. »

James lui répondit par un sourire. C'était sa manière de se rattraper, et d'oublier cette dispute stupide. Oui, il valait mieux l'oublier, il ne voulait pas que sa première dispute avec Gabriel soit sur un sujet aussi futile. Et puis, il ne voulait pas non plus en tenir rigueur à Eliot et Bloom. Il savait à quel point ces deux là l'appréciaient. Il déposa les trois Gallions, les deux Mornilles et les neuf Noises que lui demandait la sorcière sur le chariot, et retourna s'asseoir avec son propre butin. Ça, c'était le vrai plaisir du Poudlard Express, pouvoir se gaver non-stop de friandises ! Avec délectation, il ouvrit son premier paquet de Chocogrenouille, et attrapa la friandise à pleine main, avant de la décapiter à coup de dents. Il sentit avec délectation le goût onctueux du chocolat emplir sa bouche, lui faisant pousser un petit gémissement de contentement.

« Y a pas à dire, ça c'est la belle vie, soupira James.  
– Profites-en, je te rappelle que dès lundi on reprend les cours, ricana Eliot en mâchonnant sa baguette à la réglisse.  
– Oh, on ne peut pas oublier ça un peu ? gémit Bloom. En plus, on a le week-end avant !  
– Je tenais à vous faire garder les pieds sur terre.  
– Merci, mais tu sais très bien qu'à Poudlard, notre activité favorite ne sont pas les cours mais l'exploration du château, soupira Gabriel. D'ailleurs James, tu l'as récupérée ? »

James se fendit d'un sourire malin, et posa en toute hâte sa pile de friandises à côté de lui. Il monta sur la banquette, pour atteindre sa malle, et l'ouvrit afin de fouiller dedans. Il en sortit alors, sous les exclamations excitées de ses amis, un vieux morceau de parchemin.

« Parfait ! sourit Bloom en se penchant sur l'objet. Avec ça, plus rien ne va nous résister.  
– On évitera les retenues, c'est ma mère qui va être contente, ironisa avec humour Eliot.  
– Ça n'a pas été trop dur de la voler à ton père ?  
– Impossible n'est pas Potter ! Tu sous-estimes largement mes compétences d'infiltration, Gabriel. »

Avec une immense satisfaction, James déplia la vieille carte avec une délicatesse et un respect qu'il était rare d'observer chez le jeune Potter. Ses trois amis s'étaient rapprochés pour mieux observer le spectacle, chacun ayant une expression d'avidité sur le visage. James sortit ensuite sa baguette en bois de sorbier de sa veste, jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la cabine au cas où, puis pointa le morceau de parchemin avec sa fidèle compagne.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

Ce fut un véritable plaisir de voir la carte se mettre en route, prendre vie. Avec fascination, et pourtant ce n'était pas pour lui la première fois qu'il l'activait, James observa les traits d'encre verte émeraude se dessiner petit à petit sur le papier jauni, se croisant et se recroisant. James lisait dans les yeux d'Eliot la véritable admiration pour ce tour de force. Gabriel avait un sourire allant d'une oreille à une autre, heureux d'enfin posséder l'arme ultime pour déambuler dans le château. Bloom enfin, attira leur attention sur le haut de la carte où une inscription était apparue.

« Tiens, regardez ! « Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur. » Lequel c'est ton grand-père, James ?  
– James Potter premier du nom c'est Cornedrue. Sirius Black, dont mon second prénom est tiré, c'est Patmol. Lunard enfin, c'est le père de Teddy.  
– Et Queudver ? demanda Eliot, relevant la tête. »

James haussa les épaules. Il avait déjà posé cette question à son père, quand lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il lui avait raconté l'histoire des Maraudeurs. Mais la seule réponse qu'il avait pu obtenir était un regard triste, accompagné du commentaire « Une pauvre âme perdue ». James n'avait pas essayé d'en tirer plus de son père, il avait bien remarqué qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Et au fond, ce n'était pas très important, non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, James s'était débrouillé durant l'été pour se faufiler dans le bureau de son père, et trouver la carte. Il était très fier de lui, surtout que son père n'avait rien remarqué. Et duper l'Auror Harry Potter restait un exploit qui n'était pas des plus aisés à réaliser. James s'en gonflait d'orgueil.

« Donc c'est le plan complet de Poudlard, fit remarquer Bloom. Pourtant, je ne vois Rusard nulle part.  
– D'après mon père, justement, il n'est pas totalement complet.  
– Reste que je ne vois pas Rusard. Tu le trouves quelque part toi, Gabriel ? »

Le jeune Madder secoua la tête de droite à gauche, avant de replacer l'une de ses longues mèches sur le côté. Eliot avait froncé les sourcils.

« Tous les Professeurs sont présents à s'affairer un peu partout, indiqua-t-il. Regardez, Crivey est dans l'Aile des Enchantements. Et Flitwick doit sûrement être occupé à décorer la Grande Salle pour le banquet de début d'année. Mais comme le dit Bloom…  
– Pas de Rusard. Par contre, regardez ce nom-là ! »

Gabriel montrait deux petits points du côté du stade de Quidditch. Les trois autres suivirent son doigt. James put d'abord lire le premier nom, celui de Rubeus Hagrid, le Garde Chasse. Mais il fronça les sourcils au second, qui lui était totalement inconnu. Un certain Julian Keepood. A priori, s'il était en compagnie d'Hagrid, ce n'était pas un intrus. Mais à la connaissance de James, aucun nouveau Professeur n'était à prévoir pour cette année.

« Julian Keepood… Vous pensez qu'il est là pour une occasion particulière ? demanda Bloom, troublée.  
– Tu crois qu'on a la réponse ? s'agaça un peu James. J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que fiche ce type à Poudlard.  
– Ça ne peut pas être le tournoi des trois sorciers, reprit Eliot, la main sur le menton. Le tournoi a eu lieu l'année dernière à Durmstrang, et de toute façon, ce sera Beauxbatons qui accueillera le prochain tournoi, dans quatre ans.  
– On le sait ça, je te rappelle que les tâches étaient diffusées par Vision Nuage [1], répondit Gabriel. »

Ça, même James s'en souvenait. Les tâches avaient été vraiment impressionnantes, et même si le champion de Poudlard, Jensen Stark, n'avait pas gagné, il était loin d'avoir démérité ! James aurait adoré pouvoir y participer. La prochaine fois qu'il serait organisé, il serait en 6ème année. Il pourrait alors se présenter, même s'il n'avait pas dix-sept ans, les règles autorisant les septième et les sixième années sans restriction d'âge à se proposer. Mais c'était encore loin, et il lui faudrait déjà montrer à tout Poudlard qu'il était le meilleur.

« J'imagine qu'on en saura plus ce soir, soupira Eliot. Évitons de trop nous en faire, il est avec Hagrid, c'est bon signe non ?  
– S'il n'est pas vendeur de créatures magiques, oui. »

Tous frissonnèrent en songeant à cette lubie qu'avait le vieux et immense garde-chasse avec les créatures dangereuses. L'année dernière, il avait failli mettre le feu à sa cabane après avoir tenté de dresser toute une colonie de Crabes de Feu comme animaux de compagnie. James doutait avoir vu un jour l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, Edward Harvey, aussi en colère que celui-là. Heureusement qu'Hagrid n'enseignait plus, depuis quelques années, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, car James n'était pas certain qu'il parvienne, à son âge, de maîtriser toutes les créatures qui passaient sous son autorité. En tout cas, avec pourtant tout le respect que James avait envers ce vieil ami de son père, il n'avait sûrement plus toute sa tête.

Le jeune Potter pointa finalement à nouveau sa baguette sur la carte, et déclara :

« Méfait accompli. »

La carte redevint vierge, sous le regard de ses amis, songeurs. James frappa alors dans les mains, un nouveau sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.

« Bon, qui ouvre le paquet de Dragées surprises ? »

Le début d'après-midi fut plutôt calme. Tout en se goinfrant de bonbons en tout genre, les quatre amis s'étaient occupés en jouant à la bataille explosive, un jeu dans lequel Bloom excellait. Il ne servait à rien de dire qu'elle avait gagné trois parties à la suite sur les cinq qu'ils avaient faites. Ce fut une nouvelle visite dans leur compartiment qui les sortit de leur torpeur.

« Salut les quatre mousquetaires ! fit la voix joyeuse d'un garçon de quatrième année.  
– Oh ! Frank, Fred ! s'exclama James tout joyeux. Comment vous allez ? »

Fred Weasley était le cousin de James, et le fils de son oncle George. Comme presque tous les Weasley, il avait les cheveux roux, même si sa peau était un peu plus mate, par sa mère. Il était toujours accompagné du fils du Professeur Londubat, Frank, un garçon solide au visage un peu lunaire, et aux pics châtains.

Gabriel, Eliot, Bloom et James adoraient les deux garçons. Ils s'étaient autoproclamés farceurs-en-chef de Poudlard, et à dire vrai, personne ne venait essayer de leur voler le titre, qu'ils possédaient de façon incontestée. James avait toujours admiré son cousin, qui avait grandi dans les farces et attrapes, et qui en était devenu un spécialiste assez effrayant.

« Paraît que Victoire vous a déjà brossé un sacré portrait, lança joyeusement Frank. Elle tient vraiment à cœur son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef.  
– Mais je dois vous rappeler qu'il vaut mieux éviter de se les mettre à dos. Parole de farceur.  
– Elle nous…  
– Nous ? ricana Eliot.  
– Elle _m'en_ veut, corrigea James, pour l'avoir surprise à l'embrasser avec Teddy.  
– Et l'avoir dit à tout le monde dans le train, acheva Fred. Pour le coup James, je ne lui donne pas tort, tu es un effroyable sans-gêne parfois. »

James piqua un fard. Ce n'était pas deux farceurs qui allaient lui faire la morale quand même !

« Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour le banquet ? demanda James pour dévier le sujet.  
– Non, pas ce soir, dit Frank en balayant l'idée de la main. Il ne faudrait pas gâcher la première soirée à Poudlard de nos amis les première années.  
– Règle numéro cinq du farceur : les blagues doivent être drôles, pas traumatisantes.  
– Oui, je ne suis pas certain que le soir de ma répartition j'aurais apprécié de me retrouver pris dans une machination de farceurs, commenta Eliot.  
– C'est tout à votre honneur, convint Bloom. J'étais terrifiée l'année dernière.  
– Comme tout le monde, sourit Gabriel. James n'en menait pas bien large non plus.  
– T'as fini de me le rappeler ? grommela le jeune Potter.  
– Oh, non, je compte bien te le rappeler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Un véritable éclat de rire général prit place dans le compartiment. James qui bougonnait un peu au début, se laissa prendre dans l'hilarité générale. Ce n'était qu'une pique après tout.

« Quand même, reprit ce dernier l'air rêveur, j'aurais adoré qu'Al' subisse une farce. »

Frank et Fred échangèrent un regard. Un regard qui était soucieux. Le bleu océan de Frank et le vert très foncé de Fred laissaient entrevoir tout leur état d'esprit comme la page d'un grimoire.

« Tu sais James, dit alors Fred, on est passés voir Al' et Rose juste avant, et Al' est mort de trouille.  
– Encore ? s'étonna Bloom. Toujours pour cette histoire de maison ?  
– En partie, confirma Frank. Mais il a aussi peur de se faire manger par les sombrals. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as raconté James, mais ce n'était pas sympa de ta part. »

James n'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à rire. Bon sang, Albus était tellement peureux des fois ! Mais d'un autre côté, il avait surtout raconté ça à Albus car lui-même n'était pas à l'aise et que ça lui permettait de passer son stress sur quelqu'un d'autre. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils devraient prendre les calèches. Et James allait à nouveau voir les sombrals, comme à la fin de l'année dernière et aux vacances. Car James voyait les sombrals. Il s'arrêta de rire à cette pensée, et dut retenir un frisson, caressant son bras gauche qui le picotait toujours quand ce souvenir remontait.

« Les sombrals ? s'interrogea Gabriel ignorant son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
– Des créatures magiques qui tirent les calèches de Poudlard, répondit Frank.  
– Elles ne sont pas tirées par magie ? s'étonna Bloom. Pourtant il n'y a pas une seule créature harnachée aux calèches.  
– Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir les sombrals, récita Eliot. Tous ceux qui se sont battus durant la Seconde Guerre des sorciers peuvent les voir à ce qui paraît. Mais nous, nous sommes la nouvelle génération, celle qui a grandi dans la paix.  
– Comment tu sais tout ça à propos des sombrals Eliot ? s'étonna Fred. Normalement on ne les étudie qu'en cinquième année…  
– Je pourrais te retourner la question, tu n'es qu'en quatrième année, indiqua sournoisement James. »

Fred et Frank échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise. En son for intérieur, James jubila. Voir les deux farceurs dans cet état indiquait sans doute possible une histoire où ils se trouvaient là où ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être.

« Il… se pourrait qu'ils nous aient sauvé la mise avec Hagrid, dit prudemment Frank. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus.  
– Et toi Eliot, comment tu sais ça ? »

Le visage d'Eliot prit une teinte doucement cramoisie.

« Je… j'ai toujours adoré les créatures magiques, avoua-t-il. »

Pour preuve, il tendit le livre qu'il lisait, un bouquin traitant des différentes espèces de dragons dans le monde. James remonta ses lunettes sur son nez… Il savait déjà qu'Eliot voulait travailler avec les créatures magiques plus tard, mais il ignorait qu'il était passionné à ce point.

« C'est Hagrid qui m'a prêté ce livre, je lui ai promis de lui rendre à la rentrée.  
– Tu sais, James et moi avons un oncle qui s'occupe des dragons en Roumanie, sourit Fred. Si tu veux, pendant les vacances quand il viendra nous voir, on pourra essayer de te le présenter.  
– Ce serait génial ! s'exclama Eliot, les yeux brillants. »

Fred lui rendit son livre avec un sourire, puis avec Frank, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« Bon, on va vous laisser, il paraît que Phillip MacMillan a une fouine de compagnie ! s'exclama joyeusement Frank.  
– Et James, prends soin de ton frère, je suis sûr qu'il va avoir besoin de ton soutien pour s'habituer au poids de son nom.  
– Ce n'est pas un gros problème ça, répondit le jeune Potter en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Pour toi peut-être, informa Gabriel, mais je ne suis pas certain que ton petit frère vive aussi bien les murmures qui le suivront, et le fait qu'il deviendra le centre d'attention de Poudlard.  
– Oui, Albus semble beaucoup plus sensible que toi, fit remarquer Bloom.  
– Okay, okay… Je ferai ce que je pourrais. »

Fred et Frank leur firent un dernier signe de la main, avant de partir en courant dans le couloir. James était un peu déboussolé. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude que Fred, pourtant farceur de première catégorie et briseur de règles expérimenté, lui fasse la morale. Il comprenait de moins en moins le monde autour de lui, et avait l'impression que tout le monde lui reprochait milles et un torts ! Mais il ne faisait rien de mal, non ?

La seconde partie de l'après-midi fut rythmée principalement par les doux ronflements d'un Gabriel qui avait entamé une petite sieste allongé sur la banquette. James devait avouer qu'il apprécia moyennement quand les pieds de son meilleur ami étaient venus, durant son sommeil, se poser sur ses genoux. Il les avait dégagé sans ménagement, le réveillant sur le coup. C'était certes son meilleur ami, mais il y avait des limites à sa patience ! Gabriel lui adressa un regard d'excuse, puis changea de position, avant de retomber, presque instantanément, dans un profond sommeil. James, un peu irrité par ce contretemps, retourna malgré tout à ses occupation, qui consistaient à lire le dernier numéro de Balai Magazine, et à échanger quelques anecdotes de Quidditch avec Bloom. Puis, alors que le soleil commençait doucement à se parer de rouge, Eliot et Gabriel, réveillé pour de bon cette fois, disputèrent une partie d'échecs, bien qu'aucun des deux ne possédait un niveau extraordinaire. Ce qui rendait la partie très drôle à regarder au goût de James.

« Al' est très doué aux échecs, dit-il rêveur en observant la tour noire de Eliot prendre un Cavalier blanc appartenant à Gabriel. Oncle Ron aime bien jouer contre lui. Al' perd tout le temps, mais à chaque fois Ron dit qu'il s'améliore.  
– Tu penses que ton frère pourrait battre Léo ? demanda Bloom. »

« Léo », de son véritable nom Léopold Kepler, était l'un de leurs camarades de Gryffondor qui partageait son dortoir avec les garçons. De tous les Gryffondor de leur année et sûrement tous les élèves toutes maisons confondues d'ailleurs, Léo était le plus fort aux échecs. James n'avait joué que trois fois contre lui, ce qui lui avait suffi pour savoir qu'il ne devrait plus jamais s'y frotter. Mais le garçon devait avouer qu'aux échecs, sa stratégie relevait plus du plan kamikaze qu'à de la véritable tactique.

« Je ne pense pas quand même. Mais avec de l'entraînement, qui sait ?  
– Échec, déclara tranquillement Gabriel. »

Bloom et James se mirent alors à observer minutieusement le visage d'Eliot. Il se faisait soucieux, et ses yeux passaient très rapidement en revue toutes les pièces posées sur l'échiquier afin de déterminer toutes les solutions possibles. Il se caressait doucement le menton, signe évident de concentration chez le garçon. Gabriel avait un petit sourire en coin, qui devait sûrement ajouter à la pression qu'Eliot devait ressentir. Pourtant, un petit sourire prit peu à peu place sur ses lèvres. Il annonça alors à son dernier Cavalier de se déplacer de manière à couper le chemin de la pièce menaçante. Ce n'était pourtant pas la combinaison qui semblait optimale.

« Attention à ton prochain coup Gabriel, prévint Eliot.  
– J'avais pas pensé à ça, avoua le garçon, devenu d'un seul coup beaucoup plus soucieux. »

Il hésita un bon moment, commençant à énoncer la combinaison où devrait s'avancer telle ou telle pièce, observant la réaction de son adversaire. Mais Eliot gardait en toutes circonstances son petit sourire tranquille et exaspérant, ce qui poussait le châtain à toujours revenir sur sa décision. James constatait avec un immense amusement le trouble de son meilleur ami.

Finalement, avec peu de conviction dans la voix, Gabriel ordonna à sa Reine de se déplacer derrière le groupe formé par les pièces noires, prenant un pion adverse au passage, afin de préparer un encerclement du Roi noir de ses pièces. Le sourire d'Eliot se fit alors immense.

« Échec et Mat ! »

Il fit déplacer un Pion isolé à l'avant dernière ligne de l'échiquier, qui effectua alors une promotion au stade de Cavalier. Dès lors, dans la configuration actuelle, le Roi blanc de Gabriel n'avait aucune chance de sortie, si bien que la pièce, rageuse, jeta sa couronne de bois, et alla aussi sec retrouver le bord de l'échiquier.

Gabriel fit une petite grimace, avant de frapper sa main dans celle tendue par Eliot, beau joueur. Ce geste sembla coïncider avec l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment. La tête des quatre amis se tourna comme d'un seul homme vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Viridian ? s'étonna Bloom. Qu'est ce qui nous vaut ta visite, on a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Liam Viridian se tenait en effet dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son badge de Préfet-en-Chef était épinglé bien en évidence sur sa robe, afin de montrer son rôle. James devait avouer que malgré son poste, il aimait bien Viridian. Même si c'était un Serpentard. Ce qui n'avait au final qu'assez peu d'importance, les Serpentard étaient devenus bien plus conviviaux qu'à l'époque du père de James. Enfin, il restait toujours des idiots, qui ne se concentraient cependant pas qu'à Serpentard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Viridian se trouvait là, ses traits androgynes – qui constituait un sujet de potins de filles populaire à Poudlard avait un jour fait remarquer Frank aux quatre ex-première année – tirés.

« Je passais juste voir comment allaient nos terreurs. »

Il détendit alors ses traits, grattant un instant ses cheveux noirs et brillants. Les quatre Gryffondor se détendirent. Pour une fois qu'un Préfet ne venait pas pour les réprimander.

« Victoire m'a envoyé à sa place pour vous dire de mettre vos robes, indiqua-t-il. Sinon, il paraît qu'elle aurait fait un meurtre. Quand je dis que les Gryffondor ne savent pas maîtriser leurs pulsions…  
– Les Serpentard sont bien des mauvaises langues, eux, répondit innocemment Eliot.  
– Ce n'est pas faux, concéda le Préfet-en-Chef. Mais attention à vous, les Professeurs vous ont à l'œil.  
– On était au courant, soupira Gabriel. En même temps, avec cette tornade sur pattes qu'est James.  
– Tu peux parler tiens, je te rappelle que tu as autant de retenues que moi, rétorqua James.  
– Seulement parce que j'ai pitié de toi, et que donc je t'offre gentiment ma compagnie. »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard amusé de leurs amis. Viridian ne dit rien, mais gardait son sourire bienveillant, et ses yeux qui rappelaient la couleur de la terre, brillaient d'amusement. C'était un fait assez rare pour être noté, mais le Préfet-en-Chef, malgré sa maison qui bien souvent gardait toujours un préjugé à ce sujet, était un très grand partisan des nés-moldus, qu'il essayait toujours d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'au final tout le monde l'appréciait à Poudlard. En plus de ses notes excellentes dans toute les matières, et des éloges des professeurs sur son talent à la pratique de la magie.

« La répartition de ce soir va être un peu spéciale, prévint alors le Serpentard.  
– Pourquoi ça ?  
– Je vais vous laisser la surprise, mais je crois que ça ne s'est encore jamais vu à Poudlard avant. Allez, mettez vos robes, on arrive, moi je vais terminer de faire le tour des compartiments. »

Il leur fit un signe de la main, et sortit alors, se dirigeant vers la fin du wagon. Suivant son conseil, les quatre Gryffondor se levèrent, et sortirent leurs robes de leurs valises. Bloom leur fit un sourire, avant de sortir du compartiment, et partir se changer avec les autres filles de Gryffondor qui étaient apparemment quelques compartiments plus loin. Les garçons, en silence, commencèrent à se changer à la lumière mouvante du lustre du compartiment qui sautillait au rythme du train.

« Mince, elle commence à devenir courte cette robe, grommela Gabriel. Faudra que je dise à ma mère de m'en racheter une nouvelle.  
– Tu en avais pas déjà racheté une avant l'été ? s'étonna Eliot en ajustant son col.  
– Si, justement, c'est ça le problème. Je grandis trop vite en ce moment…  
– Au moins, James n'a pas ce problème lui. »

Le garçon tira la langue à Eliot, bien qu'il ne soit pas blessé par le commentaire. Oui, il était plus petit que ses amis, mais c'était apparemment normal pour les Potter, et son père était de toute façon d'une taille plus que convenable. James observa un instant sa robe, guettant les faux-plis, puis mit sa baguette dans la poche intérieure. Peu à peu, ils sentirent la locomotive ralentir. Dehors, le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon, et la lumière du jour déclinait de plus en plus rapidement sur les vallées d'Écosse.

Bloom les rejoignit habillée de sa propre robe, un peu dépareillée comme à son habitude. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, avant de distinguer les lumières de Pré-Au-Lard, et se diriger enfin dans le couloir, désormais bondé d'élèves. James sentait son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus fort alors qu'il voyait par la fenêtre, malgré la pénombre, le paysage typique dans lequel Poudlard et Pré-Au-Lard étaient installés. Ils étaient enfin de retour ! Le train ralentissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'immobiliser totalement. Puis, enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent.

**~Fin du chapitre~**

[1] La Vision Nuage, comme son nom l'indique, est une sorte de nuage de magie servant à rediffuser des images d'un autre lieu. L'invention est récente, et remplace la télévision des moldus, bien qu'elle ne soit utilisée que pour de grandes occasions.

* * *

Les premières bases sont donc posées, vous connaissez désormais un peu quels seront une partie des personnages principaux et/ou récurrents, ainsi que le contexte de cette histoire. J'ose espérer que vous n'aurez pas trouvé cela trop long, mais j'estimais nécessaire de poser tout cela d'une traite, sans couper le chapitre en deux. Selon vos retours, si c'est le cas, je me résoudrais cependant à le faire. (Edit : au final, je l'ai donc coupé en deux)

Concernant le titre de ce chapitre : Son Altesse James Potter. Il faut savoir que de façon un brin ironique et comique, j'avais surnommé ce chapitre "Potter, Potter, Potter and Potter. Oh, and his f*cking ego", soit en bon français "Potter, Potter, Potter et Potter. Oh, et son fichu égo". Cela désignait évidemment le caractère orgueilleux et fier de James, un peu beaucoup égoïste sur les bords, et peut-être même parfois insupportable. L'idée est restée la même, puisque Son Altesse James Potter désigne James sous la mention "Altesse", qui est le titre utilisé pour s'adresser aux Princes. Ceci est donc forcément une référence au fait que James est le fils de Harry, le « Roi » de l'univers Harry Potter, et qu'il en est fier. Le titre est donc très ironique, indiquant que James a la grosse tête.

Pour ce qui est du titre même de la Fic, Sigma, sachez que je ne répondrais pas à la question de sa signification. Il en a bien une, qui vous sera révélé en temps voullu.

Comme vous l'aurez aussi remarqué, je prends directement la suite de la fin du Tome 7. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas écrire toutes les années d'études de James, car ce serait trop long, remplis de passages à vide, et pas intéressant d'un point de vue personnel. Vous découvrirez ce qu'il en est dans les prochains chapitres.

Je crains aussi devoir enfin signaler que je suis malheureusement de ces auteurs qui sont fâchés avec les temps de publication réguliers. Je ne peux donc vous donner une date pour le prochain chapitre. Néanmoins, j'ai décidé de publier mes chapitres pour cette fiction toujours les samedis, ce qui vous offre déjà un repère. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que le deuxième chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, étant déjà écrit, donc d'ici deux à trois semaines normalement.

Bien entendu, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, de positif ou non, j'attends avec grand plaisir vos reviews pour vous répondre. Sachez que même si vous ne possédez pas de compte , vos reviews sont acceptées. Les réponses à ces dernières seront par ailleurs données via un Google Documents, que vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil. ^^ N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil, peut-être trouverez-vous une réponse à l'une de vos propres questions.

Voilà, ce sera tout, merci encore de votre lecture.

Niv'


	2. Le rôle du frère

**~A propos de l'histoire~**

**Disclaimer :** Non, je ne possède pas Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages, je ne suis ni une femme, ni anglais, ni même J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas le moindre argent, quel qu'il soit, en écrivant cette histoire.  
Seuls les personnages rajoutés à l'univers sont de moi, vous les reconnaîtrez de toute façon facilement.

**Canon :** Tous les livres, du Tome 1 au Tome 7, et normalement toutes les informations données par JK au cours de ses interviews, ou via Pottermore (du moins, jusqu'à la date de parution du premier chapitre, le 31 août 2013)

**Résumé :** 19 ans après la chute de Voldemort, le fils aîné de Harry coule des jours paisibles à Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis. Mais quand sa petite vie tranquille fut chamboulée, James S. Potter était loin de se douter que des temps obscurs allaient alors planer sur le monde de la sorcellerie britannique. Quand l'ombre renaît, elle vient parfois de l'intérieur.

**Époque :** Nouvelle génération, 19 ans plus tard

**Rating du chapitre :** K+

* * *

**~Aide et correction~**

Pour cette histoire, je dispose des avis complets de **Ryu** et **Grenat** sur mes chapitres, qui sont des aides précieuses afin de réaliser des chapitre de qualité optimale avec leurs visions différentes mais complémentaires. La correction en revanche est assurée par Grenat seule. Merci à elles pour leur aide et pour le travail effectué.

Ce second chapitre, comme le premeir, a de plus reçu la lecture complémentaire de **Crahlo, Sushilcub **et de **Xabab****. **Merci à vous trois !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**Le rôle du frère

Les élèves descendirent un à un sur le quai traditionnel de Pré-Au-Lard. James suivit la foule, et se retrouva finalement à l'air libre. Il sentit aussitôt une douce bise fraîche lui caresser le visage, et la senteur que dégageait la flore d'Ecosse monta à son nez. Un sourire prit place sur son visage, et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers les grands arbres touffus qui s'élevaient non loin, ceux qui cachaient Poudlard de leur champ de vision. Ils étaient à nouveau chez eux. Il tourna son regard vers ses amis, et découvrit une Bloom extatique.

« De l'air frais ! s'exclama Bloom. BONJOUR POUDLARD ! »

Son cri fut accompagné des rires d'élèves ici et là, généralement ceux qui connaissaient Bloom et son caractère exubérant. James, amusé, pensa alors à quelque chose et se pencha un instant à l'oreille de Gabriel.

« Hey, je vais voir mon frère, je reviens… »

Gabriel hocha la tête, et James commença dès lors à se faufiler dans la foule d'élèves. Il entendit de nombreux « Salut Potter » autour de lui, auxquels il répondait d'un air un peu distrait. Il trouva finalement son petit frère en compagnie de Rose. Et d'un blondinet, qui faisait quasiment la même taille que James.

« Hey, vous deux. Trois, corrigea-t-il aussitôt.  
– Tu viens encore embêter Al' ? grinça une Rose un peu méfiante.  
– Non, non. Al', détends toi, tu verras pas les sombrals.  
– Tu m'avais dit qu'ils sont invisibles. »

James ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Lui les voyait, mais il n'était pas certain que son frère le puisse, lui. Et il avait peur que sa réponse ne devienne mensongère quelque soit le choix qu'il fasse. Il décida de répondre à côté.

« C'est qui lui ? »

Il désigna du doigt le blondinet, qui se tassa dans ses chaussures. Rose eut un air outré, et pourtant, Albus l'interrompit dans son entreprise de répondre à James, et planta ses yeux verts émeraude, libres de toutes lunettes contrairement à son frère ou son père, dans ceux de James.

« Tu sais, c'est pas poli de montrer du doigt, sourit Albus. Et lui, c'est Scorpius, un ami que je me suis fait dans le train.  
– Ah, en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama James, joyeux. Scorpius comment ? »

Il vit les trois première années échanger un regard inquiet. Pourtant, ce fut Scorpius qui brisa le silence, avec une voix un peu timide, son regard azur fixant le sol.

« Scorpius Malefoy. »

Le sourire qui avait pris place sur le visage de James fondit aussitôt, remplacé par un air surpris. Puis une expression de dégoût. Malefoy ! Un nom que tout Potter digne de ce nom ne pouvait entendre sans ressentir la nausée ! Son père avait toujours été ennemi avec Drago Malefoy. Et son grand-père ne portait pas non plus Lucius Malefoy dans son cœur.

« Je t'interdis de fréquenter ce type, Al' ! s'exclama furieusement James, faisant sursauter quelques élèves autour de lui.  
– Quoi ?!, s'écria Albus. Mais…  
– C'est le fils du pire ennemi de papa ! Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi !  
– L'ennemi ? s'étrangla Rose. Ah ah ah ah ! Voilà la meilleure tiens ! Tu te rends compte des bêtises que tu sors James ? »

L'aîné des Potter lui lança un regard noir, auquel Rose répondit sans vergogne. Scorpius était visiblement mal à l'aise, et les coups d'œil courroucés de James n'arrangeaient rien. Ce fut pourtant Albus qui sortit de sa timidité, et répondit à James.

« J'ai le droit de choisir mes amis parmi qui je veux, James, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Ce n'est pas parce que son père ne s'entendait pas avec papa que je dois détester Scorpius sans le connaître.  
– Mais c'est un Malefoy. Un Ma-le-foy !  
– Son nom ne fait pas tout, frérot. Des fois, tu devrais oublier que tu es un Potter, ça ferait du bien et à toi et aux autres. Rose, Scorpius, venez. »

Sans attendre la réaction de son grand frère, Albus entraîna ses deux amis avec lui. James resta un moment bouche bée. Son petit frère lui avait tenu tête. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Albus prendre position contre lui comme ça. Et pourquoi il l'avait fait ? Pour défendre un Malefoy !

Rageant, pestant sur son idiot de petit frère qui ne savait décidément pas se trouver de bons amis, James revint du côté de Bloom, Eliot et Gabriel. Autant dire qu'ils lui jetèrent un regard surpris, voire un peu inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe James ? s'inquiéta Eliot.  
– Ton frère t'en veut ? demanda Gabriel, essayant de capter son regard.  
– Il s'est… entiché d'un Malefoy ! cracha-t-il. »

James vit les sourcils de ses trois amis se soulever, prouvant leur surprise. La haine qu'avaient éprouvés Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy à Poudlard leur avait été largement rapportée par James. Autant dire que savoir qu'Albus s'entendait bien avec le fils Malefoy était… surprenant.

« C'est… vraiment tant un problème que ça ? demanda Bloom d'une voix hésitante.  
– Évidemment ! s'exclama James, énervé.  
– Te bile pas, sourit Gabriel. Un Malefoy, ça va toujours à Serpentard. Et tu l'as dit toi-même : Albus n'a aucune chance d'aller à Serpentard. Et je veux bien manger mon caleçon si leur amitié tient s'ils sont de deux maisons différentes. »

Les paroles de son meilleur ami résonnèrent quelques instants dans son esprit. Oui, Gabriel devait avoir raison. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, Scorpius Malefoy allait sûrement filer aussi sec chez les serpents. Et Al'… Soit un Poufsouffle, soit un Serdaigle. Peut-être même un Gryffondor, qui sait ? C'était un Potter après tout !

Un peu calmé par ces paroles, James leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit qui s'était doucement installée. Songeur, le garçon se demandait ce que pouvaient bien y lire les centaures. Il avait rencontré Firenze l'année dernière, avec son fils, un certain Echron. Le centaure lui avait dit que les étoiles montraient un avenir tourmenté. James se demandait si c'était vrai.

Il reporta son attention devant lui, et suivit ses amis qui commençaient à avancer, descendant du quai pour se diriger vers les calèches. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, James observa les chevaux squelettiques, qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'une imagerie de l'enfer. Instinctivement, le garçon mit sa main contre son bras gauche. Il vit du coin de l'œil Gabriel le regarder d'un drôle d'air. Il tenta de reprendre aussitôt sa mine la plus neutre, mais trop tard.

« Attends… Tu les vois ? lui murmura son meilleur ami à l'oreille.  
– Chut, pas si fort…  
– Qui tu as vu mourir ? »

Il pouvait lire une curiosité presque morbide dans ses yeux gris. James claqua sa langue dans sa bouche, indiquant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, et monta dans la calèche en ignorant le regard déçu de Gabriel. Il n'allait quand même pas lui raconter le pire souvenir de sa vie, non ? Eliot et Bloom, fort heureusement, n'avaient rien remarqué, et étaient occupés à discuter avec Lucia Assertio, une Serdaigle d'origine Italienne. Elle leur fit par ailleurs un petit signe alors qu'ils s'installaient face à eux, auquel James répondit par un signe de tête et un petit sourire. La porte de la calèche fut refermée, et ils se mirent enfin en route pour le château.

« Pas fâché d'être enfin de retour, soupira Gabriel en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor. »

James devait avouer qu'il était vraiment très heureux d'être de retour lui aussi. La Grande Salle n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Les décorations pour le banquet du début d'année étaient les mêmes que celles du banquet de fin d'année – à l'exception du moment où la salle s'était parée de rouge pour fêter la victoire de Gryffondor à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Bloom regardait les plats d'or, vides, avec envie. Pas de doute, elle était affamée. Quand à Eliot… Il était à nouveau plongé dans son livre sur les dragons.

« Hey, salut vous quatre ! s'exclama un garçon longiligne et blond. Bien passées les vacances ?  
– A merveille, Stan ! répondit James en réponse à son camarade de dortoir. Salut, Sarah.  
– Bonjour James, sourit la jeune fille noire qui s'installait à côté de Stan. Vous avez entendu ce qu'à dit Viridian ? Apparemment il va y avoir une surprise à la répartition ! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que c'est !  
– Ça m'était sorti de la tête, murmura Gabriel. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, vous avez croisé Rusard ? Et quelqu'un de vous a entendu parler d'un Julian Keepood ? »

Les seules réponses qu'ils obtinrent furent négatives. Mais James ne s'intéressait pas à ça. Avec des signes de la main, il saluait tous ses cousins. Dominique était plus loin sur la table des Gryffondor, entouré de ses amis de cinquième année. Fred n'était pas très loin, avec les quatrième années. Victoire devait sûrement être occupée à faire la circulation dans le hall en revanche. Quant à Louis, il trônait à la table des Serdaigle aux côtés de Molly. Tous lui répondirent d'un petit signe ou hochement de tête, bien que Dominique semblait par exemple d'assez mauvaise humeur. James ne put vraiment y songer plus que ça, les portes de la Grande Salle se fermant derrière les derniers arrivants. Désormais, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des première années, dans un silence somme-toute relatif.

Il leur fallut attendre une dizaine de minutes, avant que la double porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant enfin entrer le Professeur Londubat, suivi de toute la file de première années. Avec un grognement, James constata que son frère était toujours entiché de ce fichu Malefoy avec Rose.

« Hey, regardez ! s'exclama Bloom en pointant du doigt la fin de la file. »

James fronça les sourcils. Bloom leur pointait du doigt l'immense silhouette d'Hagrid, facilement reconnaissable par sa taille, et sa barbe noire parsemée de gris. Puis, James remarqua enfin ce que la rouquine voulait vraiment leur montrer. Minuscule à côté du géant, se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clair lui tombant aux épaules, les pointes un peu rebelles. Elle avait la main levée au dessus d'elle, s'agrippant à l'immense main de Hagrid qui semblait la guider. Sur les pas de l'étrange duo, les murmures des élèves s'élevèrent petit à petit.

« C'est peut-être ça la surprise dont Viridian parlait, tu ne crois pas ? lui chuchota Gabriel. »

James échangea un regard avec ses trois amis, qui n'étaient pas plus avancés que lui. Leur attention se reporta sur le groupe d'élèves de première année qui s'entassaient désormais devant la table des Professeurs, et le tabouret où était déjà posé le Choixpeau. Le Professeur Londubat vint se placer à côté, et déplia un long rouleau de parchemin. Puis, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'objet magique, lui indiquant que c'était son moment. James rit un instant en voyant plusieurs première années sursauter lorsque le chapeau se mit à bouger. Et il se mit à chanter :

_« Pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard_

_Voici la chanson de vot' Choixpeau._

_Qu'importe que je n'sois pas l'plus beau,_

_Car ici ce soir c'est moi la star._

_Sachez que quand je choisis pour vous,_

_Personne ne me conteste,_

_Avec moi plus besoin de tests,_

_Juste votre esprit c'est tout._

_Mettez-moi sur vos têtes,_

_Pour que je vous indique,_

_Quelle est la maison qui vous rendra unique._

_Ceux qu'ont peur de rien mêm' des bêtes,_

_Qui n'recherchent que l'action,_

_Alors à Gryffondor seront envoyés._

_A Poufsouffle sont rassemblés,_

_Les amis loyaux et bons._

_Si vot' choix va pour Serdaigle,_

_Alors dites-le sans tabou,_

_Car ces gens là aiment par-dessus tout,_

_Le travail fait dans les règles._

_Un esprit malin et roublard,_

_Avide de devenir quelqu'un,_

_Et être aut' chose qu'un pantin,_

_Ira sans coup frémir à Serpentard._

_Avancez, avancez vers moi,_

_Vot' bon vieux Choixpeau,_

_Le plus important du château,_

_Car à Poudlard je suis le roi. »_

Le Choixpeau se tut, et les applaudissements polis des élèves vinrent saluer la performance de l'artefact magique. Le Professeur Londubat s'avança enfin, prenant le Choixpeau dans sa main droite.

« Bien, il est désormais l'heure de la traditionnelle cérémonie de la répartition ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et chaleureuse. Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, et vous coifferez le Choixpeau magique qui décidera pour vous votre maison. Commençons : Aston Devon ! »

Le premier élève s'avança alors, tout tremblant, pour coiffer le couvre-chef. James poussa un long soupir. Voilà qui s'annonçait ennuyeux. Au moins, quand il était en attente de sa répartition, le stress avait fait passer tous les élèves avant lui en un éclair.

« Hey, regarde à la table des Professeurs, c'est qui ce type ? murmura Gabriel. »

James leva son regard vers la dite table, sans comprendre. Puis, il le remarqua, debout à l'une des extrémités, un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais lui tombant dans le dos, et une barbe de trois jours. Qui lui allait assez bien d'ailleurs. Il était habillé de manière sobre, et observait calmement la répartition. A vue d'œil, il devait sûrement être au milieu de la vingtaine.

« Ce serait-lui notre Julian Keepood ? demanda Bloom, en applaudissement distraitement William Basey qui rejoignait les Poufsouffle.  
– On va très vite le savoir. »

Discrètement, James sortit de sa robe la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'il déplia sous la table. Il murmura la formule tout en pointant sa baguette sur l'objet magique, et jeta un coup d'œil à la Grande Salle, transformée en une bouillie de points et de noms collés les uns aux autres. Mais un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Bingo ! C'est bien notre homme.  
– Bien, maintenant, on connaît sa tête, sourit Eliot. Désormais, deuxième partie de notre investigation : découvrir ce qu'il fiche ici.  
– S'il est dans la Grande Salle, je pense qu'il sera introduit pendant le discours, non ? »

Eliot hocha la tête à la remarque de Bloom, indiquant qu'il pensait la même chose. James désactiva la carte, et la rangea pendant que les autres Gryffondor acclamaient un nouvel arrivant gonflant leurs rangs. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer d'un air grognon la touffe de cheveux noirs de jais en bataille qui dépassait du groupe de première années, toujours à côté de la chevelure blond platine typiquement Malefoy.

Et dans un autre registre, son estomac commençait à faire savoir son mécontentement d'être vide. James échangea un regard avec Bloom, qui ne cessait de soupirer dès lors qu'une assiette vide entrait dans son champ de vision, c'est-à-dire toutes les sept secondes en moyenne. Eliot avait posé son livre, et suivait la répartition avec la plus grande attention, applaudissant chaque nouvel élève. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jeter un regard désapprobateur à Gabriel, qui pour s'occuper les mains, alors que lui-même suivait la répartition avec passion, jouait à faire résonner son verre avec le bout de sa fourchette.

« Hey, Madder, tu peux pas arrêter ça ? lui lança une fille de troisième année agacée. Je n'entends même plus Londubat appeler les noms.  
– On t'a demandé ton avis ? demanda James d'une voix sèche.  
– Potter, je ne parlais pas à toi. Et puis, c'est pas parce que t'es le fils du survivant que tu dois te prendre pour le prince de Poudlard !  
– Hey, c'est à moi que tu en veux, ou à James ? intervint Gabriel d'un ton brusque.  
– Vous deux en fait, fit une amie de la fille. Vous étiez déjà prétentieux l'année dernière, mais là vous semblez encore plus insupportables. »

James détourna la tête d'un air noble, décidant que ces deux pimbêches n'en valaient pas la peine. Il put cependant voir du coin de l'œil que Gabriel fusillait les deux filles du regard. Il avait cependant fini par reposer sa fourchette sur la table. James soupira, et retourna, par dépit, son attention sur la répartition.

« Jasper Harper »

Un garçon aux cheveux bien coiffés s'avança lentement, et prit place sur le tabouret. La seule chose que put remarquer James avant que son visage ne disparaisse sous le Choixpeau, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas plus stressé que ça, ce qui était assez rare pour être mentionné. Il se passa une dizaine de secondes avant que le Choixpeau ne rende son verdict.

« Serpentard ! »

James regarda tranquillement les vert et argents applaudir leur nouvel arrivant, tout de suite accueilli par leur Préfet-en-Chef. Viridian, il n'y avait pas à dire, était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. De ce qu'il savait d'ailleurs, il était d'origine sang-mêlée, ce qui rendait son acceptation par tout le monde y compris les rares élèves encore élevés dans le fanatisme pro-sang-pur assez impressionnante.

« Pas trop stressé pour ton frère, James ? demanda soudainement Gabriel.  
– Euh… non, pourquoi ça ?  
– Mon frère, Rory, m'a dit qu'il avait été aussi stressé que moi l'année dernière quand je suis passé sous le Choixpeau. »

James haussa un sourcil. C'était stupide ! Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il allait stresser pour son frère. Il tourna la tête vers les Serdaigle, cherchant du regard le grand frère de Gabriel. Rory se trouvait au centre de la table, applaudissant Justin Howard qui venait d'être réparti à Serdaigle. James ne le connaissait pas trop, car même s'il venait régulièrement discuter avec Gabriel, il restait assez peu bavard et très discret. Le jour et la nuit avec Gabriel, qui avait toujours une petite pique bien placée à sortir. C'était d'autant plus saisissant que les deux frères se ressemblaient physiquement parlant, les principales différences étant la taille, Rory étant plus grand que Gabriel, et les lunettes que l'aîné portait.

Eliot donna alors un coup de coude à James, captant ainsi son attention. D'un discret signe de la main, il lui indiqua à nouveau la direction du mystérieux Julian Keepood. L'homme échangeait en effet quelques mots avec une forme grise transparente que James reconnut comme étant le Moine Gras, avant qu'il ne se mette discrètement en route, remontant les tables sans qu'aucun n'élève ne fasse attention à lui. Il profita par ailleurs d'une nouvelle nuée d'applaudissements pour entrebâiller la double porte, et se faufiler à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Les quatre Gryffondor échangèrent un regard un peu perdu. Ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce que ce type faisait à Poudlard.

« Scorpius Malefoy !, appela alors le Professeur Londubat. »

James tourna aussitôt la tête vers la répartition, si vite qu'il fut surpris de ne pas entendre son cou craquer. Il put observer la chevelure blonde du jeune garçon quitter les abords de celle de son frère, pour s'avancer jusqu'au tabouret. Il prit place dessus, faisant face à la salle qui put observer à quel point il tremblait. James ricana quand enfin Neville plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête, attendant le « Serpentard » qui allait tout de suite être annoncé par l'objet magique.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. A la surprise générale, le Choixpeau resta un long moment silencieux sur la tête du jeune Malefoy. James cligna des yeux.

« Attends, il hésite là ? s'étonna-t-il.  
– On dirait bien, murmura Eliot. Il semblerait que notre cher Malefoy possède une personnalité à multiples facettes.  
– C'est pas possible ! Un Malefoy, ça va toujours à Serpentard ! »

De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers le jeune Potter dont la voix avait porté assez loin dans le silence relatif qui habitait la salle. Certains étaient amusés, d'autres plutôt sévères. Et comme pour lui répondre, le Choixpeau révéla alors son verdict :

« Gryffondor ! »

Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent d'un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Même certains Professeurs affichaient une franche surprise sur leur visage, le Professeur Londubat le premier. Pourtant, les Gryffondor ne perdirent pas de temps, et se levèrent pour applaudir leur nouveau membre, qu'importe la réputation de sa famille.

James était pour ainsi dire bouche bée. Il n'arrivait à y croire, alors même que Scorpius, d'un pas beaucoup plus détendu qu'auparavant, les rejoignait avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Un Malefoy à Gryffondor ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication !

« FLASH ! »

Sans comprendre trop ce qui venait de se passer, James cligna des yeux, alors que le Professeur Londubat appelait Eilen Menard. Il tourna la tête tout autour de lui, cherchant la source de cette lumière soudaine qui l'avait aveuglé, pour tomber nez à nez avec un appareil photo pointé sur lui, entre les mains d'un de ses compagnons de dortoir, Octave Halley. Le Gryffondor avait un large sourire aux lèvres, alors que tout le monde autour de lui était hilare.

« Qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ! s'écria James, vexé.  
– Tu aurais vu ta tête ! s'exclama Marta Da Silva. C'était vraiment hilarant !  
– Oui, quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fit Octave en essuyant une larme de rire. Désolé, James.  
– Je t'y reprendrais tiens, bougonna le garçon. »

Il chercha du soutien du côté de ses amis, mais tous les trois étaient trop occupés à rire avec les autres pour se préoccuper de ses sentiments. James croisa alors les bras contre sa poitrine, furieux d'être ainsi abandonné. Ce n'était PAS drôle. Le pire étant qu'ils semblaient littéralement se contreficher du fait qu'un Malefoy, un Serpentard en puissance, rejoigne les rangs des Gryffondor !

Il reporta son attention sur la répartition, espérant trouver de quoi faire passer son trouble. Une certaine Arya Nott était appelée, une fille de petite taille aux cheveux bruns ondulés. Nott… S'il se souvenait bien, un Edward Nott était ami avec Louis, à Serdaigle. Il tourna la tête vers la table des Serdaigle et la chevelure rousse de son cousin, pour effectivement découvrir à côté de lui un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui avait un air de famille. Il fixait ce qui semblait être sa sœur avec impatience.

« Serpentard ! »

Malgré la maison différente, Edward Nott se leva pour applaudir avec le sourire. Même Louis adressa des applaudissements polis à la sœur de son ami, qui leur adressa un petit sourire malicieux.

« Emmelyn Pasters »

Tiens, on était déjà aux P ? James se sentit se tendre un peu. C'était bientôt le tour de son frère. Surpris de sa réaction, il regarda sa main. Elle tremblait. Il stressait pour Albus ? Il secoua la tête, se reprenant. Non, évidement qu'il ne stressait pas pour son frère, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il avait faim, c'était tout. Et à voir la mine désespérée de Bloom, il n'était pas le seul. Même Eliot mit un instant sa main sur le ventre, laissant passer une petite grimace. James se rendait compte qu'en fait, tout le monde était mort de faim, et attendait avec impatience que la cérémonie de la répartition se termine. Les plus vieux avaient d'ailleurs totalement détaché leur attention de cette dernière, et discutaient de sujets leur semblant sûrement beaucoup plus passionnants.

James pourtant était de plus en plus tendu. L'appel de son frère par Londubat était imminent. Parker. Petterson… Pirell. Et enfin…

« Albus Potter ! »

James eut un petit haut-le-cœur en entendant le nom de son frère. Alors que l'attention de la salle venait de se fixer sur ce nouveau Potter entrant à Poudlard, avec les habituels murmures de mise, James regardait son frère s'avancer, le pas mal assuré. D'ici, il le voyait clairement : il était mort de trouille. James , inconsciemment, se mit à serrer le bord de la table entre ses mains. Albus leur fit alors face, s'asseyant sur le tabouret, ses yeux verts cherchant sûrement des têtes connues dans la foule des tables. James trouva juste le temps de lever la main pour lui faire un signe d'encouragement, avant que le Choixpeau ne lui tombe devant le regard. Il ignorait s'il l'avait vu, mais James espérait qu'Albus savait qu'il était avec lui. Les premières secondes passèrent, longues. Puis la première minute. Et les premiers murmures s'élevèrent d'un peu partout, comme à chaque élève que le Choixpeau mettait du temps à placer.

« Tu vas bien, James ? s'inquiéta Rigel Davis, le dernier occupant de leur dortoir et meilleur ami de Léo Kepler.  
– Oui oui, répondit distraitement le garçon, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son frère.  
– Oh, mais c'est que l'âme d'un grand frère sommeillerait bien en James Potter ? ricana Gabriel. »

James entendit à peine la boutade. Surtout parce que le Choixpeau venait enfin d'ouvrir grand l'ouverture qui lui servait de bouche, provoquant une forte inspiration du jeune Potter.

« Serdaigle ! »

Ce fut une ovation qui s'éleva de la table des bleu et bronzes. James lui-même s'était levé d'un bond, applaudissant à tout rompre son petit frère. Oui, Al' était le premier Potter depuis bien longtemps à ne pas aller à Gryffondor. Mais James était fier, fier que son frère rejoigne une maison pour laquelle il était fait. Il vit Al' tourner un regard vers lui, et lui faire un large sourire. Il s'installa finalement à sa table, où il fut tout de suite accueilli par les autres première années, et rejoint rapidement par Louis et ses amis, pressés de le féliciter. Rassuré sur l'avenir de son frère, James se laissa retomber sur le banc, un sourire un peu idiot aux lèvres. Un sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à arracher de son visage, et qu'il ne voulait pas enlever par ailleurs.

« Eh bien James, je ne te pensais pas si émotif, commenta Bloom, amusée. Surtout pour ce petit frère que tu adores tourner en bourrique.  
– F-Ferme-la, bredouilla James en se sentant rougir.  
– Oh, c'est mignon de ta part James, commenta Anastasia Grenchel avec son charmant petit accent de l'Est. Tu devrais laisser ta part sensible parler plus souvent. »

Le garçon ne sut vraiment quoi répondre, ayant soudainement chaud. Afin d'échapper aux regards moqueur de tous ses amis de seconde année, il plongea sous la table prétextant un lacet défait. Dans un coin de son esprit, il nota qu'à l'avenir il lui faudrait trouver de meilleures excuses.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, une fois sûr que toute trace de rougeur avait disparu de ses joues, c'était déjà le tour des Weasley. Cette année comptait deux membres parmi tous ceux que comptait la famille, à savoir bien évidemment Rose, mais aussi Roxanne, la sœur de Fred qui avait la grande particularité – pour une Weasley – d'avoir les cheveux non-roux. Ils étaient bruns, et étaient assortis à sa peau légèrement mâte, comme celle de son frère. Rose fut la première des deux à être appelée.

« Bon, pour la tigresse, je parie Gryffondor, dit James.  
– Je pense qu'on va te faire confiance sur ce point, répondit Eliot. »

Bien lui en fit. Le Choixpeau cria haut et fort la maison du lion, et les quatre amis se mirent à applaudir bien fort l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Weasley dans leurs rangs. Enfin, Roxanne, dernière élève dans les rangs si on ne comptait pas la fille qui accompagnait Hagrid, s'avança et se laissa coiffer du chapeau magique. L'artefact n'hésita pas longtemps :

« Poufsouffle ! »

James haussa un sourcil un peu surpris, tout en se mettant à applaudir. Une Weasley à Poufsouffle, c'était une première selon lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de songer plus à la question. Au centre de la table des Professeurs, un homme de grande stature aux longs cheveux noirs un peu grisonnants et aux traits chaleureux s'était levé. Les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Professeur Harvey, leur directeur, interrompait ainsi la répartition. Il restait pourtant une élève à répartir ! Les murmures s'élevèrent, malgré l'appel au silence du directeur, qui ne vint que quelques secondes après.

« Calmez-vous, dit-il de sa voix chaleureuse et rassurante. Je sais qu'il reste une élève à répartir. Et c'est très justement pour elle qu'aujourd'hui je vous demande votre attention. Sachez que Séléné Winchester n'est pas une élève comme les autres, oh non. Elle n'a pas eu la même chance que nous avons tous eu. En effet, Miss Winchester est aveugle. »

La dernière phrase provoqua aussitôt un brouhaha monstrueux, et des exclamations de surprise d'à peu près tout le monde. James devait avouer qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. C'était ça leur surprise ?! Il était pour ainsi dire… déçu. C'était naze ! Bloom semblait partager son avis tant sa moue était dubitative. En revanche, Eliot était stupéfait. Quand à Gabriel… James fut surpris de voir un mélange de curiosité et de peine mêlées à son visage. Le garçon capta son regard, et secoua la tête comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne comprendrait pas. James haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait.

Le Professeur Harvey leva alors les mains au ciel, appelant à tous de se calmer, et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Les élèves prirent quelques secondes à se taire, sûrement trop excités par cette annonce. A côté de Hagrid, la petit Séléné était tassée dans ses chaussures, tremblante comme une feuille.

« Poudlard n'a encore jamais accueilli en son sein un élève privé du sens de la vision ! déclara Harvey. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir à quel point le château peut être inadapté à l'exploration, même pour vous qui pouvez en observer tous ses pièges et ses détours. Poudlard est un labyrinthe des plus étonnant… Certains ne le savent que trop bien. »

James put voir son regard malicieux se poser d'abord sur Fred et Frank, qui répondirent par deux larges sourires satisfaits. Puis, il glissa sur quelques autres groupes d'élèves, avant que ses yeux noisettes ne tombent directement dans les siens. James se sentit rougir un peu.

« Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, et en étant au courant de ces faits, Miss Winchester a plus que jamais émis le souhait d'être admise à Poudlard, avec une force de conviction ne laissant aucun doute sur sa détermination. Nous autres Professeurs avons déjà étudié le meilleur moyen pour elle d'assister aux cours de la manière la plus autonome possible. Mais elle aura besoin de votre aide, à tous ! Chers élèves, j'ose espérer que vous aurez à cœur de l'aider à se repérer, et lui faciliter la vie du mieux que vous pouvez. Je suis certain qu'importent vos couleurs, et celles qu'elle arborera dans quelques minutes, ce sera avec plaisir que vous réaliserez cette tâche. Professeur Londubat, c'est désormais à vous.  
– Je vous remercie, Professeur Harvey, répondit le directeur des Gryffondor. Donc : Séléné Winchester ! »

Toujours guidée par Hagrid, la jeune fille s'avança doucement, et à tâtons, trouva le tabouret, avant de finalement s'asseoir dessus. James l'observa plus en détail. Il remarqua cette fois-ci que la jeune fille gardait les paupières hermétiquement fermées. Et dans sa main droite se trouvait une fine canne en bois clair, qui devait sûrement l'aider à se retrouver autour d'elle. Le Choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête, et le silence se fit. Chacun attendait de savoir où cette élève particulière allait bien pouvoir tomber.

« Gryffondor ! déclara le Choixpeau. »

La table des lions se fondit en de grands applaudissements, accompagnés par ceux plus discrets mais néanmoins existants des trois autres tables. Le Professeur Londubat, bon prince, accompagna la jeune fille, qui arborait un large sourire, jusqu'à la table des rouge et or. James vit que dès lors qu'elle fut assise, elle fut assaillie par les autres première années, sûrement pleins de questions. Il grimaça en la voyant rire d'une remarque de Scorpius Malefoy. Le garçon se laissa retomber sur son banc, ne sachant que trop penser de cette Séléné. Une aveugle à Poudlard ? Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir réussir en métamorphose, à réussir à métamorphoser quelque chose en une autre, sans savoir à quoi ressemblaient les deux objets. Et ce n'était qu'un exemple ! De l'humble avis de James, elle ne tiendrait pas l'année entière, surtout si on comptait le dédale du château.

Le Professeur Londubat enleva alors le tabouret et le Choixpeau, avant de disparaître par la petite porte se trouvant derrière la table des Professeurs. James sentit son estomac grogner de joie. Enfin le banquet allait pouvoir commencer ! Le directeur, après avoir pris le temps d'observer la salle, ouvrit grand les bras.

« Nous voici donc de nouveau réunis pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! dit-il d'une voix claire et chaleureuse. Aussi, sûrement êtes vous affamés. Je ne vous souhaiterais donc qu'une chose : bon appétit ! »

L'annonce fut accompagnée de nombreuses exclamations satisfaites, alors que les plats se remplissaient de mets en tout genre.

« BANZAI ! hurla Bloom en bondissant littéralement sur le plat le plus proche.  
– Bloom ! Laisse-en aux autres ! s'exclama Gabriel en tentant de la retenir.  
– Peux pas ! Trop faim ! »

James se mit à rire de bon cœur. Oui, il reconnaissait bien là Bloom. Pour sa part, il se contenta de tranquillement remplir son assiette d'un peu de tout ce qu'il avait à disposition rapide, avant de faire honneur au repas.

« Aaaah, soupira Eliot en avalant une bouchée, j'avais oublié que la nourriture de Poudlard était aussi bonne !  
– Ma mère est meilleure cuisinière que ça, sourit James en coupant soigneusement sa viande. Mais je dois avouer que c'est pas mal.  
– Chanceux. Moi ma mère, c'est une vraie calamité cuisinière. Mon père ne cuisine pas trop mal, mais il n'a jamais le temps de le faire, comme tu te doutes.  
– Olivier Dubois est bon cordon bleu ? s'étonna Eulalie Davis, la jumelle de Rigel. Ça ne semble pourtant pas du tout être son genre.  
– Qui pensait au début de l'année dernière que cette chère Bloom était du genre à aimer fracasser la tête des gens avec une batte ? lança innocemment Gabriel. »

Alors que les rires de leurs camarades s'élevaient autour d'eux, Gabriel finit la tête dans son assiette, enfoncé dedans par la main d'une Bloom qui tentait d'afficher un air vexé tout en n'arrivant pas à masquer son amusement. Gabriel se releva de son assiette avec de longs spaghettis accrochés aux cheveux, et une expression clairement ennuyée, ce qui intensifia encore plus les rires.

« Dites les gars, d'ailleurs, demanda Stanislas Franz en reposant son verre, c'était quoi votre histoire avec Julian Keepood tout à l'heure ?  
– Oh euh... commença Gabriel mal à l'aise.  
– Victoire a laissé échapper une rumeur à propos d'un type qui s'appelait Keepood, répondit tranquillement Eliot en mentant outrageusement. Vu qu'on en a jamais entendu parler avant, on vous demandait si vous en saviez plus.  
– Ce serait pas ce type-là ? »

Toutes les têtes des Gryffondor de seconde année se tournèrent vers la direction pointée par Gwendolyn Murrey. En effet, James put observer le dit Julian Keepood qui remontait discrètement les tables en direction de la table des Professeurs, sans que personne d'autre dans la Grande Salle ne le remarque.

« Le seul inconnu dans la Grande Salle qui n'est pas un nouvel élève ? Yep, y'a de grandes chances, déclara Rigel sur un ton d'évidence.  
– J'imagine qu'il sera présenté par Harvey lors de son discours de début d'année, non ?  
– Je pense, Stan. Comment Victoire était au courant de ça ?  
– Oh, fit James à la question de Léo. Euh… je ne sais pas.  
– Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que Victoire en tant que Préfète-en-Chef obtient des informations auxquelles les élèves n'ont pas accès ? répondit Eliot en sirotant tranquillement son jus de citrouille. »

Si tout le monde hocha la tête, satisfaits par cette réponse, James roula des yeux en constatant que même dans un mensonge Eliot parvenait à le rabaisser. Mais Eliot était tellement doué pour inventer des mensonges de toute pièce. Ou juste manier la vérité de manière à ne pas la dire sans mentir d'ailleurs.

La suite du repas fut une succession d'anecdotes de vacances, qui déclenchaient bien souvent les rires. Bloom, l'estomac enfin plein, avait par ailleurs comme à son habitude captivé tout le monde. Ses histoires déclenchaient sans mal les rires, même des quelques uns réticents à ce sujet. Mais James savait que cela venait surtout de la manière si entraînante qu'elle avait de les raconter plutôt que des anecdotes en elles-mêmes. Sa bonne humeur naturelle était communicative.

Rigel et Léo, qui racontaient alors comment ils avaient échappé à une meute de Lutins de Cornouailles, furent interrompus dans leur histoire par la voix de Harvey qui s'élevait à nouveau dans la Grande Salle :

« Je suis navré de vous interrompre ainsi jeunes gens, mais je crains qu'il ne soit venu le temps tant regretté des discours de début d'année, sourit le directeur. Et j'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer en premier lieu. Peut-être certains auront remarqué l'absence d'un personnage parmi nous, une figure de l'école, qui s'était fondu dans le paysage depuis maintenant presque quarante ans… Chers élèves, j'ai le profond malheur de vous apprendre qu'au cours de l'été, notre cher concierge, monsieur Argus Rusard, s'est paisiblement éteint dans son sommeil. »

Un silence d'outre-tombe emplit la salle à cette annonce. Les élèves à partir de la seconde année échangeaient des regards horrifiés. James devait avouer que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre un instant, et s'était même serré. Il ne pensait pas que l'annonce de la mort de ce vieux grincheux de Rusard lui ferait une telle impression… Et pourtant, au fond, sûrement le concierge était si lié à Poudlard qu'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse un jour ne plus être là. Ses parents déjà l'avaient connu. Le jeune Potter jura entendre même quelques sanglots dans ce silence.

« Argus Rusard n'était, il est vrai, pas la personne pour laquelle les élèves possédaient le plus de sympathie, reprit le directeur, en contournant la table des Professeurs pour se mettre devant cette dernière. Et pourtant nous savions tous à quel point Poudlard lui était cher, et combien sa présence dans notre bon vieux château était une sensation naturelle. Mr Rusard laissera un vide dans ce bâtiment, et dans nos cœurs, un vide qui mettra sûrement du temps avant de se combler. Je vous demanderais, à sa mémoire, une minute de silence… »

Rarement la Grande Salle s'était faite aussi silencieuse. Oui, Rusard n'avait été qu'un vieillard grognon et antipathique pour James. Et pourtant…

« Je vous remercie… Poudlard pleure, mais Poudlard se remettra. Notre château ne peut rester sans une personne pour en prendre soin, et veiller à son calme. Aussi, le poste laissé vacant par monsieur Rusard a trouvé une nouvelle tête, prête à prendre la relève. Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement notre nouveau concierge, monsieur Julian Keepood ! »

Sous les applaudissements des élèves, Harvey désigna de ses mains la silhouette de Julian Keepood sur le côté de la table, qui s'inclina alors pour saluer ceux sur qui il allait désormais veiller. James, Bloom, Gabriel et Eliot échangèrent un regard satisfait. Voilà enfin un mystère de révélé, le premier de l'année. En tout cas, à son sourire qui avait l'air sincère, Keepood était plus engageant que Rusard. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce n'était pas qu'une façade. James prit le temps de bien mémoriser son visage. Voici donc le nouveau poursuivant qui allait crapahuter dans le château lors de leurs escapades nocturnes… Un nouveau défi de taille s'il en était, puisqu'il semblait en parfaite forme, et donc sûrement bien plus rapide que le claudiquant Rusard à la course à pied.

« Continuons ensuite avec des choses plus joyeuses ! s'exclama le directeur, ses yeux se mettant à pétiller. Je veux bien entendu parler… des rappels de règles ! » Quelques rires se firent entendre dans la salle, à la pointe d'humour réalisée par Harvey. Il posa dès lors son regard sur le duo formé par Fred et Frank. « Il me semble tout d'abord important de rappeler à certains élèves qui l'auraient oublié, mais aussi aux autres, que la Forêt Interdite n'est pas un lieu de randonnée pour les élèves. A moins que vous ne soyez passionnés par la course poursuite avec des créatures plus ou moins dangereuses, évidemment. » Nouveaux rires. « De plus, Monsieur Keepood a souhaité fêter son arrivée par une refonte de certains points du règlement, et de la liste des objets interdits. Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, je dois avouer que cette liste s'est légèrement allégée. Très légèrement. Elle est d'ores et déjà affichée sur la porte de son bureau, mais également sur les tableaux de vos salles communes respectives. Il en est de même pour le règlement intérieur de l'école. Continuons avec un sujet qui intéresse beaucoup de monde, je veux parler du Quidditch ! » De nombreuses exclamations satisfaites s'élevèrent pour confirmer cet état de fait, et James ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir son sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. « Les sélections pour les équipes des quatre maisons se dérouleront le week-end prochain, soit le samedi 9 septembre, sous la tutelle de Monsieur Busard, notre Professeur de Vol et responsable du Quidditch à Poudlard. Je tiens à rappeler que bien évidemment, les première années ne possèdent pas le droit de postuler. » Quelques grognements se firent entendre chez les plus jeunes, et James était certain que son frère devait soupirer de déception. « De plus, les inscriptions pour les différents clubs extrascolaires sont d'ores et déjà ouvertes auprès de leurs représentants dans chaque maison. La liste de toutes ces activités et des personnes à contacter se trouve sur les tableaux d'affichage de vos salles communes respectives. Enfin, je vous souhaiterais une dernière chose, à savoir une bonne année scolaire, et les meilleurs résultats possibles ! Bonne soirée à vous, et profitez bien de votre week-end ! »

Les élèves se mirent à applaudir chaleureusement leur directeur, puis chacun se leva, dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Tranquillement, les quatre amis suivirent leurs camarades de Gryffondor, ignorant les cris de Victoire qui appelait les première années à se rassembler autour d'elle. Ils croisèrent en chemin Sir Nicholas, qui les salua gaiement, avant de les laisser poursuivre leur route. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Mot de passe ? grogna-t-elle.  
– _Cœur de Lion_, fit la voix un peu ensommeillée de Frank. Je l'avais demandé à Victoire, ajouta le farceur à l'intention des autres. »

Le portrait pivota, et chacun entra les uns après les autres dans leur antre, leur domaine. James sentit son cœur se réchauffer en retrouvant la Salle Commune à l'identique qu'ils l'avaient laissée l'année dernière, toujours aussi accueillante et chaleureuse. Ils traversèrent la pièce pour se diriger vers les escaliers. James, Gabriel et Eliot firent un signe de la main à Bloom qui se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles, puis montèrent leurs propres escaliers. Leur dortoir avait désormais sur la porte la mention « Gryffondor 2ème années ». Leurs affaires, comme prévu, étaient déjà là et rangées. James alla près de son lit, qui se trouvait entre celui de Gabriel et Eliot.

« C'était une belle journée, hein James ? marmonna Gabriel en enlevant son t-shirt.  
– Ouais… Espérons que toutes les autres puissent être comme celle-là. ».

A moitié endormi déjà, James se laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquin, toujours aussi moelleux. Il enleva doucement ses lunettes, puis marmonna un bonne nuit général à tout le monde. Il était véritablement heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard, songea-t-il juste avant de s'endormir. Poudlard, son royaume.

**~Fin du chapitre~**

* * *

Voici donc le second chapitre. A noter qu'il était à l'origine la seconde partie du premier chapitre, qui a été coupé en deux à la publication suivante. En effet, mes chapitres étaient quand même très longs, et même coupés en deux, ils restent d'une taille plus que raisonnable. Heureusement que j'avais prévu l'éventualité d'une coupe en deux de mes chapitres.

Je signale à nouveau que vos retours sont attendus, que ce soit pour me féliciter ou me taper sur les doigts. Surtout que je réponds normalement toujours à toutes les reviews que je reçois (en tout cas, je l'ai fait jusque là). Sachez que même si vous ne possédez pas de compte , vos reviews sont acceptées par le site. Je réponds également à ces dernières, par le biais d'un Google document, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

Je vous remercie de votre lecture, et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. ^^

Niv'


	3. Cri du cœur

**~A propos de l'histoire~**

**Disclaimer :** Non, je ne possède pas Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages, je ne suis ni une femme, ni anglais, ni même J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas le moindre argent, quel qu'il soit, en écrivant cette histoire.  
Seuls les personnages rajoutés à l'univers sont de moi, vous les reconnaîtrez de toute façon facilement.

**Canon :** Tous les livres, du Tome 1 au Tome 7, et normalement toutes les informations données par JK au cours de ses interviews, ou via Pottermore (du moins, jusqu'à là date de parution du premier chapitre, le 31 août 2013)

**Résumé :** 19 ans après la chute de Voldemort, le fils aîné de Harry coule des jours paisibles à Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis. Mais quand sa petite vie tranquille fut chamboulée, James S. Potter était loin de se douter que des temps obscurs allaient alors planer sur le monde de la sorcellerie britannique. Quand l'ombre renaît, elle vient parfois de l'intérieur.

**Époque :** Nouvelle génération, 19 ans plus tard

**Rating du chapitre :** K+

* * *

**~Aide et correction~**

Pour cette histoire, je dispose des avis complets de **Ryu** et **Grenat** sur mes chapitres, qui sont des aides précieuses afin de réaliser des chapitre de qualité optimale avec leurs visions différentes mais complémentaires. La correction en revanche est assurée par Grenat seule. Merci à elles pour leur aide et pour le travail effectué.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Cri du cœur

Gabriel maudissait Keepood. La fatigue qu'il ressentait en ouvrant les yeux n'était pas du tout agréable. Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient dû courir un peu partout dans le château pour tenter d'échapper au nouveau surveillant, qui était bien plus redoutable que ce vieux gâteux de Rusard, même aidé de Miss Teigne Jr. Et pourtant, ils avaient la Carte du Maraudeur désormais ! Gabriel n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais il regrettait le vieux concierge. Ronchonnant, il se frotta les yeux pour tenter de dissiper le flou qui lui troublait la vision. Peine perdue, il lui faudrait sûrement encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'être pleinement réveillé. Il tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil. La sonnerie n'avait pas encore retenti, il restait encore quinze minutes. Gabriel grogna de plus belle. Mais pourquoi diable s'était-il réveillé avant la sonnerie de son réveil ? D'un geste rageur, il désactiva l'alarme, puis prit son courage à deux mains, et souleva la couette rouge qui le gardait bien au chaud.

Lentement, avec des gestes malhabiles, il s'habilla, sentant peu à peu son organisme se réveiller. Quand il eut ajusté sa robe, le garçon se permit de s'asseoir sur son lit, pour observer un peu le dortoir. Personne d'autre n'était encore réveillé. Il pouvait entendre le ronflement paisible de Stan. Dans le lit le plus proche, James dormait comme un bienheureux, la bouche grande ouverte, et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Eliot avait disparu sous ses draps, seul le sommet de son crâne dépassait. Gabriel remerciait Merlin qu'aucun de ses camarades de dortoir ne soit un gros ronfleur. Quoi qu'il arrivait que Léo les empêche de dormir paisiblement quand ce dernier était très fatigué. Mais c'était rare.

Décidant que regarder les autres dormir était définitivement bien ennuyeux, et surtout parce que c'était tout de même trop tentant, Gabriel se saisit alors de son réveil et pointa sa baguette dessus pour en augmenter le volume d'un simple _Sonorus_. Puis, après s'être bouché les oreilles, il mit la sonnerie de son réveil en route, stridente, tonitruante et insupportable.

James sursauta aussitôt, bondissant littéralement dans son lit, et manqua presque de tomber au sol. Ses yeux myopes lançaient des regards tout autour de lui, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Eliot, derrière lui, se redressa un instant dans son lit pour voir ce qu'il se passait, puis voyant le manège de Gabriel, mit son oreiller par-dessus la tête. En revanche à l'autre bout de la pièce, Léo et Rigel avaient tous deux bondi hors de leur lit, en même temps, pour se cogner l'un contre l'autre. Dans le lit à côté, Octave poussa un profond grognement de mécontentement, sa main ne cessant de frapper le sommet de son réveil sans qu'il ne comprenne que la sonnerie ne venait pas de ce dernier. Stan enfin, après avoir bondi hors de son lit totalement apeuré, s'était vite repris devant l'air hilare de Gabriel, et avait saisi son coussin pour le lui lancer à la tête. Le seul ennui, ce fut que James se mit sur la trajectoire du projectile alors qu'il se saisissait de ses lunettes, et ce fut donc lui qui le reçut en pleine face, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Devant ce spectacle, Gabriel se tordit un peu plus de rire, se tenant les côtes.

« Madder ! rugit enfin James, débarrassé du coussin de Stan. T'es un homme mort ! »

Alors que le jeune Potter lui bondissait dessus, Gabriel roula sur son lit, pour finir de l'autre côté et tomber sur celui d'Eliot ainsi que sur son propriétaire. Eliot se redressa aussitôt, le souffle coupé. Gabriel se dépêcha de se relever, et tout en continuant de rire comme une baleine, se précipita hors du dortoir, évitant au passage un autre coussin, et ignorant les jurons que lui lançait son meilleur ami. Il croisa en chemin quelques élèves qui soupirèrent de dépit, habitués à cette scène, que ce soit James ou Gabriel qui en soit l'auteur.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers vers la salle commune, Gabriel se reprit un peu, essuyant ses larmes de rire. James et Eliot allaient sûrement essayer de se venger dans la journée, il allait devoir faire attention. Peut-être même que les autres garçons tenteraient de lui faire aussi sa fête. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant. Il y était habitué, et il savait que ses amis ne lui feraient pas la tête bien longtemps.

La salle commune était peu remplie, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant à une heure aussi matinale. Deux élèves de première années scrutaient avec anxiété le tableau d'affichage, discutant avec appréhension des cours. Sûrement des nés-moldus, sourit Gabriel. La scène était typique. Mais eux au moins avaient eu le week-end pour visiter le château et prendre leurs premières marques, là où lui avait été directement lancé dans le bain des cours de Poudlard l'année dernière. Il tourna alors la tête vers le feu, et distingua sur le canapé la silhouette frêle de Séléné Winchester. Il haussa un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune aveugle était seule et non accompagnée. C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait reconnaître aux premières année, ils s'étaient occupés avec sérieux de la jeune fille, et l'avaient entourée pendant tout le week-end. Il hésita un instant, mal à l'aise, puis décida de se lancer, et s'avança vers elle. Alors même qu'il était à encore à quelques mètres d'elle, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, gardant toujours ses yeux fermés, mais indiquant aussi qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il s'arrêta, sentant son trouble grandir. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec une personne aveugle. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu déjà expérimenter face à ce handicap.

« Euh… grimaça Gabriel, mal à l'aise.  
– Tu… Tu voulais me parler ? »

Qu'il était décontenancé était un euphémisme la jeune fille avait parlé d'une voix douce, et à présent essayait même d'afficher un petit sourire timide à son attention. Gabriel avait peine à croire qu'elle parvienne à savoir qu'il venait vers elle. Il reprit un peu contenance, et prit place sur la banquette rouge, à côté d'elle, fixant ses mains.

« Je m'appelle Gabriel, dit-il enfin après un moment de silence. Gabriel…  
– Madder, acheva la jeune fille, prenant un peu d'assurance. Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi… Le meilleur ami de James Potter si je me souviens bien. On dit de vous deux que vous avez la grosse tête et que vous êtes d'insupportables gamins.  
– Je… On dit ça ? s'étonna Gabriel, oubliant son trouble. Pourtant tout le monde nous apprécie.  
– Oh, non, pas tout le monde. Tu sais, les gens disent beaucoup de choses derrière le dos des autres. Il suffit de savoir tendre l'oreille, et écouter. »

Gabriel hocha la tête. Oui, elle devait très sûrement savoir écouter. Il avait déjà lu et entendu dire que lorsqu'on perdait un sens, les autres prenaient le relais, devenant plus développés pour compenser ce manque. Sûrement son ouïe était-elle particulièrement fine. A dire vrai, il n'en doutait pas le moins du monde.

« Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il enfin. Tu vois, je… »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, se maudissant. « Tu vois ». Typiquement le genre de chose à ne pas dire devant quelqu'un qui justement ne peut pas voir ! Il put voir la jeune fille détourner son regard, un peu embarrassée. Du tact Gabriel, du tact bon sang !

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches avec elle, Madder ? »

L'interrompant dans sa moralisation interne, Gabriel releva la tête, pour découvrir Rose Weasley, la cousine de James. Ses yeux bleus lui lançaient un regard suspicieux.

« Rien ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Je ne faisais que… essayer de discuter. »

Séléné ne répondit pas, gardant la tête baissée vers ses genoux. Le garçon soupira, et se leva du canapé, sous le regard un peu perdu de Rose qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

« Désolé, je vais vous laisser. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame à grandes enjambées. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller lui parler ? Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, en plus de lui réveiller de mauvais souvenirs. Heureusement que personne ne se trouvait encore dans les couloirs du château à cette heure-ci, il n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un puisse observer tout le malaise qui devait se lire sur son visage.

« Allez… reprends-toi, c'est le début des cours aujourd'hui, se dit-il tout haut. Tu n'as quand même pas envie que James te fasse remarquer quelle tête d'enterrement tu tires, hein Gabriel ? »

Se calmant peu à peu, il remarqua à peine que ses pas l'avaient mené dans le grand hall, juste devant la double porte menant à la grande salle. Et quand il y pénétra, il put constater qu'effectivement, il faisait partie des premiers arrivés. Mais de ses amis, il ne l'était pas. Il remarqua en effet la crinière rousse de Bloom à la table des Gryffondor. Gabriel vint se poser en face d'elle, l'observant tremper ses tartines dans un bol de lait.

« Salut Gabriel. James n'est pas avec toi ? Eliot non plus ?  
– Je me suis réveillé avant eux, répondit le jeune garçon en se saisissant d'un toast.  
– Ah, c'était ça le boucan qu'on a entendu depuis la salle commune ? s'amusa Bloom. Je me disais bien que c'était soit vous, soit les Deux-F. »

Soit eux, soit Fred et Frank ? Oui, il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait bien qu'eux qui pouvaient offrir un tel réveil en fanfare. Tout en offrant un sourire en réponse à Bloom, Gabriel se servit alors une tasse de café – noir avec un léger nuage de lait – qui fit grimacer la rouquine.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour aimer cette mixture, grommela-t-elle en le voyant prendre une gorgée.  
– Et pourquoi pas ?  
– On est en Grande-Bretagne, on boit du thé. Et puis même, le café, y a que les vieux qui en boivent.  
– Eh bien en ce cas, je ne suis ni jeune, ni Anglais, sourit Gabriel.  
– Dis plutôt que t'es bizarre, soupira Bloom, levant les yeux au ciel. Gabriel Madder, le seul type de douze ans de toute l'Angleterre qui aime le café ! »

Le garçon ne répondit que par un sourire ironique, avant d'ingurgiter une nouvelle gorgée. Ou tout du moins essaya, car ce fut en ce même instant qu'on lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, lui faisant recracher tout le liquide noir et brûlant sur ses mains et sur la table. Apparut alors dans son champ de vision le visage triomphant d'un James Potter en mode vengeance.

« Un partout ! ricana le jeune Potter.  
– Je. Te. Déteste. »

Alors que son ami répondait par un éclat de rire, Gabriel, avec un soupir, observa le désastre. Il était chanceux que pas une seule goûte de café ne soit tombée en dehors de la table, ou bien il aurait sûrement eu une désagréable sensation de brûlure à l'entre-jambe. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses mains, désormais rouges et collantes. La surprise de ce coup par derrière des plus fourbes passée, quelques rires se firent entendre autour d'eux. Bloom pour sa part lui lança un regard compatissant, laissant James s'installer à côté d'elle.

« T'aurais au moins l'amabilité de m'aider à nettoyer ça ? demanda Gabriel d'une voix ennuyée.  
– _Evanesco_. »

Alors que tout le liquide s'évaporait, Gabriel tourna un regard de remerciement à Eliot qui venait à son tour d'arriver. Le garçon lui fit un sourire, avant de s'asseoir avec lui à table, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Pas drôle, Eliot, soupira James. T'aurais pu le laisser se dépêtrer encore une ou deux minutes.  
– Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse, fit remarquer Eliot. Je suis pas certain que Gabriel aurait apprécié d'ailleurs.  
– Il n'a…  
– C'est bon, intervint l'intéressé. On oublie ça, et on passe joyeusement à autre chose. »

Gabriel sentait venir la dispute avec James, et il n'avait absolument pas envie qu'il lui fasse la tête dès le premier jour de l'année scolaire. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec lui tout court d'ailleurs. James avait été son premier ami sorcier, et c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu connaître tant de monde ! Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express.

Gabriel s'était installé dans un compartiment vide, apeuré à l'idée de quitter ses parents pour la première fois. Il avait toujours vécu dans la banlieue moldue de Londres. Et bien que son père soit sorcier, sa mère était une moldue, qui avait tenu à ce qu'il grandisse parmi ces derniers, afin de lui apprendre la tolérance envers ceux qui composaient la très grande majorité de la population mondiale. Mais Gabriel ne s'était jamais fait d'ami sorcier, et ce jour là, ce fait lui avait pesé lourdement sur l'estomac. Par la fenêtre du train, il regardait avec envie les autres de son âge rire ensemble. Il n'osait pas aller les voir. Oui, il avait peur. Trop lâche, sûrement. Et puis le train était parti. Et il était toujours seul.

Une dizaine de minutes après le départ du train, la porte s'était ouverte. Et il était apparu, un petit binoclard aux cheveux couleur bronze, et un immense sourire vissé sur le visage. Il lui avait simplement demandé s'il pouvait s'asseoir ici, et s'était installé. Plus tard, Gabriel avait appris que James n'était pas du tout rassuré en lui demandant ça, et que son sourire n'avait été là que pour cacher sa gêne. Ses cousins lui avaient en effet conseillé de partir à la rencontre de gens de son âge, ce qui l'avait un peu effrayé, lui qui n'avait jamais grandi qu'entouré d'eux. Mais ainsi lui et James s'étaient connus. Si au départ c'était le silence qui avait surtout rempli le compartiment brinquebalant, ils avaient fini par se parler. Et petit à petit, les deux garçons s'étaient détendus, et avaient commencé à rire ensemble.

Les discussions avaient abordé tellement de choses. En une journée, les deux garçons avaient commencé à se connaître et échangé quelques secrets. A ce moment là, Gabriel espérait tellement se retrouver dans la même maison que James. Il était certain qu'il terminerait à Gryffondor, et il avait donc pris la décision de tout faire pour y aller. Le Choixpeau avait été dans son sens, et bien qu'il lui ait indiqué que Serpentard lui aurait sûrement bien convenu aussi, il l'avait laissé rejoindre les lions. Où il avait par la suite pu connaître Eliot et Bloom. Ou plutôt, James avait été vers eux, et lui l'avait suivi. Gabriel ne s'ouvrait que grâce à son ami. Car il n'était jamais à l'aise avec les autres.

« Voilà les hiboux ! s'exclama alors Bloom, faisant sortir Gabriel de ses songes. »

L'habituel ballet aérien débuta en effet, dans un tourbillon de plumes. Et dans le même temps, les emplois du temps furent distribués. Gabriel ne daigna même pas jeter un coup d'œil au sien, fixant Eliot et Bloom qui étaient déjà plongés dans les horaires.

« On commence donc par Potions, éluda Eliot en mâchant son toast. Premier cours en douceur.  
– Oui. En plus, on va pouvoir dormir ensuite, fit remarquer Bloom.  
– Histoire de la Magie ? demanda Gabriel.  
– Tu veux que ce soit quoi d'autre ? ricana James.  
– Je me demande bien quand c'est qu'il remplaceront ce vieux fantôme par un vrai prof, soupira alors Frank qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux. »

Les quatre seconde années répondirent par un sourire de bienvenue au nouvel arrivant, qui leur fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Tiens, j'ai vu que tu t'étais déjà inscrit à l'Association des Duellistes, Gabriel.  
– J'avais demandé à Athéna de me réinscrire à la fin de l'année dernière, oui, confirma le garçon, en rougissant un peu. »

Il pouvait clairement voir les ricanements qu'essayaient de retenir Bloom, Eliot et James. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Après tout, il était tellement mauvais pour cacher son béguin pour Athéna Branford que même elle l'avait remarqué. La cinquième année avait été compréhensive, gentille, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait répondre positivement à ses attentes. Gabriel ne l'avait pas mal pris. Mais il ne pouvait pas supprimer ses sentiments comme ça aussi facilement, il lui faudrait du temps.

« Tu lui cours toujours après ? ajouta le farceur avec un sourire entendu.  
– Non ! C'est juste qu'au final, je m'y plais bien. »

Car oui, si l'année dernière le jeune Gabriel Madder avait rejoint l'Association des Duellistes, c'était bien pour essayer de se rapprocher d'Athéna Branford, pour laquelle son cœur s'était mis à battre en cours d'année. C'était sûrement le premier truc vraiment courageux – inconscient, corrigea-t-il pour lui-même – qu'il avait fait. Et puis, finalement, malgré le fait qu'il était le plus jeune participant, il avait trouvé sa place, et appréciait apprendre à se battre comme un véritable sorcier.

Un véritable sorcier. Alors qu'il pensait ça, le jeune garçon sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Ce n'était pas l'opinion de son père, qu'un sorcier se reconnaissait à son utilisation aguerrie d'une baguette. Oh, Neil Madder aimait son second fils, vraiment, il était un père aimant malgré son apparente sévérité. Mais Neil Madder était aussi et surtout un Maître des Potions renommé, qui avait ces dernières en unique et importante règle de conduite. « Un véritable sorcier ne s'épuise pas avec des moulinets de baguette ridicules, répétait-il souvent. Le vrai sorcier est celui qui sait garder son calme, et qui est aussi habile de son esprit que de sa magie. » Il ajoutait bien souvent que peu nombreux étaient les sorciers adultes capables de réaliser les potions les plus simples, qu'ils avaient pourtant étudiées à Poudlard. Mais Gabriel lui, n'avait jamais eu les potions en plus haute estime que ça. Et il avait appris à aimer les duels, cet exercice que son père détestait. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il participait à l'Association des Duellistes, de peur de le voir le regarder d'un bien mauvais œil. Et Gabriel ne voulait pas décevoir son père.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faut qu'on passe chercher nos livres de potions avant de descendre aux cachots, reprit Eliot.  
– Bon cours à toi, Frank !  
– La même, les jeunots ! »

Prenant une dernière tranche de brioche, les quatre amis se levèrent de table. Une vingtaine de minutes après, ils se retrouvaient devant leur chaudron, dans la salle des potions, prêts à démarrer leur premier cours de l'année. En quelques minutes, la salle se remplit, laissant les Serpentard rejoindre leurs camarades Gryffondor. Gabriel, assis à côté de James, salua d'un sourire Lucas Moon et Vincent Wight, qui prirent place devant eux. S'ils ne s'entendaient pas avec tous les Serpentard, ces deux là étaient bel et bien de ceux qu'ils pouvaient compter dans leurs amis. James s'informa rapidement de comment s'étaient passées leurs vacances, et si Vincent allait rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur Borage.

« Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Vos vacances se sont bien passées ? »

Les élèves répondirent en majorité par une réponse enjouée à la question de la jolie sorcière. Cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'elle enseignait les potions, et était relativement jeune, à peine la trentaine d'années. A la suite du départ du professeur Slughorn, c'était elle qui l'avait remplacé dans ses deux fonctions, car elle était aussi la directrice des Serpentard. Tous les élèves (surtout masculins) s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était très jolie avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux noirs brillants. Elle portait certes toujours des robes plutôt formelles dans le cadre de sa matière, mais elle savait rester élégante, et mettre en valeur ce qui devait l'être. Cela ne l'empêchait d'ailleurs pas d'être une excellente enseignante, qui savait intéresser les élèves aux arcanes obscures de la confection des potions.

Elle fit rapidement l'appel, se permettant un sourire à Gabriel quand elle appela son nom. Le garçon s'en sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Le professeur Borage avait en admiration les travaux de son père… Mais lui était tout juste un étudiant qui parvenait à se hisser dans le bon, au contraire de Rory, son frère, qui était parmi les meilleurs de son année dans la matière. Le professeur Borage referma la porte des cachots, puis décida de partir pour des révisions de l'année dernière pour démarrer en douceur le premier cours. Aussi les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se livrèrent une lutte féroce pour obtenir le plus de points pour leur maison.

Un jeu auquel ni James, ni Bloom ne prenaient part, trouvant cela ennuyeux. Gabriel, pour sa part, se contentait d'écouter sans participer, affichant pour faire bonne mesure son air le plus ennuyé. Seul Eliot essayait de participer, lançant parfois un regard lourd de reproche à James et Bloom qui avaient entamé sous la table une partie de pendu.

Bloom tentait de deviner « Lycanthropie » quand enfin la fin du cours arriva. Chacun prit ses affaires, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« Allez, maintenant dodo ! s'exclama James en s'étirant.  
– Histoire de la Magie ? lança la voie amusée de Lucas.  
– Dans le mille, Moon, répondit Gabriel en un sourire.  
– Bonne chance à vous, nous on a du temps libre avant le repas, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Saluant les Gryffondor, le Serpentard rejoignit Vincent, et tous deux se dirigèrent alors vers la grande salle en discutant joyeusement. D'un pas peu motivé, toute la troupe des Gryffondor de deuxième année montèrent les escaliers, jusqu'à la tant redoutée salle d'Histoire de la Magie où le professeur Binns les attendait.

« Bonne nuit… murmura Bloom en posant sa tête sur ses bras.  
– C'est à ton tour de noter le cours, Gabriel, soupira Eliot de contentement.  
– Je sais, je sais, répondit Gabriel en sortant ses affaires. »

James lui fit un petit sourire, et d'un regard lui fit comprendre qu'il allait tenter de lui tenir compagnie tant qu'il le pourrait. Gabriel répondit par un hochement de tête, qui laissait pourtant ressortir toute sa sollicitude. En regardant autour d'eux, pendant que le professeur Binns commençait son cours, on pouvait voir que chaque petit groupe interne à Gryffondor avait élaboré sa petite technique pour noter ce cours. Certains avaient opté pour une plume à papote, qui notait pendant qu'ils dormaient. D'autres se relayaient pendant le cours, se réveillant à tour de rôle. Enfin, les derniers optaient pour la même technique que la leur, à savoir une personne notait le cours, qui changeait à chaque fois selon un roulement précis.

Tel un zombie, Gabriel notait inlassablement les explications brumeuses que débitait le fantôme de sa voix monotone, sans même comprendre ce qu'il entendait. James n'avait pas tenu longtemps, et essayait à grand peine de ne pas s'endormir, glissant parfois sur sa main, pour se reprendre au dernier moment, les lunettes de travers. A dire vrai, Gabriel lui-même eut un ou deux moments où son nez piqua dangereusement vers la feuille, mais il parvint à chaque fois à se reprendre, et continuer sa tâche. Même si sur son parchemin, ces moments là se remarquaient par l'irruption subite de gribouillis informes allant allègrement rendre visite à la ligne du haut ou du bas.

« Qu'est ce que tu as écrit là ? essaya de déchiffrer Eliot, les yeux plissés.  
– Chais pas, bailla Gabriel, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de cours. Faudra comparer avec les notes des autres. »

Eliot lui rendit ses notes avec un sourire de compassion. A leur tête, n'importe quel étudiant de Poudlard pouvait déterminer de quel cours ils venaient. La plus impressionnante à ce niveau était Bloom, qui avait la même tête que si elle s'était levée de son lit cinq minutes plus tôt, à savoir des yeux vitreux, et une chevelure partant un peu dans tous les sens.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la grande salle, où se rassemblaient tous les élèves. James fit un signe à ses amis, avant de se diriger vers la table des Serdaigle, où Gabriel pouvait en effet distinguer la chevelure noire de jais de Al'.

« Tu crois qu'il va le prévenir du danger de somnolence provoqué par les cours de Binns ? demanda Bloom de sa voix encore pâteuse.  
– C'est possible qu'il en glisse un mot j'imagine, sourit Gabriel en prenant place à la table des Gryffondor. Mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il essaye de faire son travail de grand frère.  
– Ou d'essayer de le convaincre de ne plus fréquenter un certain blond, mentionna Eliot en tournant son regard vers la droite. »

Gabriel le suivit, pour découvrir un peu plus loin, discutant avec Rose et un obscur première année, Scorpius Malefoy. Oui… Peut-être. Sûrement en fait, corrigea-t-il quand il capta le regard antipathique que lança James à Scorpius, tout en parlant à son frère. Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. James était tout de même parfois peu enclin à accepter les différences, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le regard agacé que renvoyait Albus à son frère semblait indiquer que lui aussi avait ce sentiment.

« Pfff… je m'ennuie, commenta Bloom.  
– Et tu nous dis ça comme ça, sans raison ? fit remarquer Eliot avant d'engloutir une part de tarte.  
– Ne te plains pas, dès la semaine prochaine les profs vont nous donner une tonne de travail.  
– Avec nos cervelles, on les fera en moins de deux ! sourit Bloom. Et puis, c'est pas le sujet. C'est pas le manque de boulot le problème, mais on dirait que vous êtes grognons en ce moment.  
– Y a des raisons en même temps. »

C'était James qui avait dit ça, d'un ton un peu hargneux. Il venait de revenir de sa discussion avec son frère, et à sa tête, Gabriel pouvait dire que ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait espéré. Aucun d'eux trois ne tenta d'aborder le sujet. C'était la promesse d'avoir un James en colère pour tout le reste de la journée.

Ce qui ne manqua d'ailleurs pas. Malgré toute la bonne humeur du professeur Flitwick, ravi de les retrouver pour cette année, l'humeur de James ne s'améliora pas d'un iota. Au point où il ne se concentra même pas sur la révision des sorts de première année que proposait le petit sorcier, si bien qu'il mit le feu, sans trop savoir comment, à la plume qu'il était censé faire léviter.

« Concentration, Mr Potter ! indiqua le professeur Flitwick tout en éteignant la plume. Il n'est jamais bon de pratiquer la magie avec des idées parasites en tête.  
– Désolé… professeur.  
– Venez donc me voir à la fin du cours, qu'on discute un peu de tout ça, ajouta-t-il de sa petite voix flûtée »

James pesta tout en regardant Flitwick s'éloigner d'eux afin de s'occuper d'un autre groupe. Gabriel lui donna une petite tape dans le dos, avec un sourire encourageant.

« Hey, je pense pas qu'il va te donner une retenue hein.  
– Je sais, répondit James un peu sec.  
– Puis même si tu finis en colle, c'est pas comme si tes parents n'étaient pas habitués, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Avec satisfaction, le jeune Madder put voir un léger et furtif sourire prendre brièvement place sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. James se saisit alors à nouveau de sa baguette, et recommença le _Wingardium Leviosa _demandé par le professeur Flitwick, qui cette fois fonctionna à merveille. La fin du cours arriva bien vite, et alors que Gabriel ramassait ses affaires dans son sac, il put voir James se diriger vers le professeur. Gabriel sortit de la salle, et retrouva Bloom et Eliot, avec qui ils attendirent le retour de James.

« Alors ? demanda Eliot quand James sortit de la salle.  
– J'ai juste un petit travail en plus à faire, indiqua le garçon avec un sourire. Mais tu connais Flitwick, c'est juste pour être sûr que j'ai bien compris.  
– Donc expliquer pourquoi tu as loupé ton sort ?  
– Oui. Enfin, il m'a aussi dit de faire attention, et qu'il voulait éviter, si possible, d'avoir à envoyer à nouveau des lettres à mes parents.  
– Le truc habituel quoi, conclut Gabriel. »

L'habitude. C'était bien ce qui semblait avoir repris cours dans leur vie à Poudlard. Les quelques jours qui suivirent ce premier ressemblèrent bien vite à ceux qu'ils avaient eu en première année. Le professeur de Métamorphose, le professeur Deauclaire, avait tenu à vite les remettre dans le bain, et le premier cours avait ainsi déjà commencé à aborder de nouveaux sujets. Bloom, qui avait la Métamorphose comme matière préférée, en avait été ravie. En revanche, Gabriel n'avait pour sa part pas du tout été enchanté de se retrouver à nouveau sous la coupe du professeur Noctius qui leur enseignait l'astronomie. Déjà parce que cela les privait d'une soirée de libre à pouvoir vaquer à leurs occupations, et ensuite parce que l'observation du ciel l'ennuyait profondément. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils devaient avouer que cette reprise des cours était plutôt joyeuse.

Cela dura jusqu'au deuxième cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui eut lieu le vendredi matin. Les élèves de deuxième année de Gryffondor étaient déjà présents sur place, bavardant tranquillement en attendant le début du cours. Gabriel, assis sur l'un des pupitres, s'était laissé entraîner dans la discussion sur le Quidditch qu'il avait entamée avec Bloom. Les deux fanatiques de balais parlaient des sélections qui allaient avoir lieu le lendemain. Eliot les écoutait distraitement, jetant parfois des coups d'œil vers l'entrée de la salle au cas où. Dès lors que la silhouette, un peu petite pour un homme, du professeur Crivey apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, Gabriel haussa un sourcil. Le sorcier était suivi d'une malle, qu'il faisait léviter tranquillement derrière lui à l'aide de sa baguette. Avec un sourire pour la classe, le professeur Crivey déposa doucement la malle devant son bureau, devant eux tous. James, assis derrière Gabriel et Bloom, tapa sur l'épaule du jeune Madder.

« Il a l'air de bonne humeur.  
– Le sujet doit sûrement l'intéresser beaucoup, répondit Gabriel sentant la curiosité monter en lui. »

Le professeur prit le temps de s'installer, effaçant le tableau encore recouvert d'écrits à la craie du précédent cours, puis de faire l'appel, ce qui faisait frémir le garçon d'impatience. Quand enfin il replia le rouleau de parchemin, ses yeux marrons pétillèrent derrière ses mèches couleur châtain. Oui, c'était bien signe que le sujet d'aujourd'hui était l'un des préférés de leur professeur. Une vague d'impatience semblait s'être emparée des élèves.

« Bien ! dit-il d'une voix joyeuse. Je vois que j'ai attisé votre curiosité. Levez-vous, sortez vos baguettes, aujourd'hui sera un cours pratique ! »

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre, de la part des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle, qui partageaient ce cours avec eux. Ce genre de cours n'avait été que trop rare pendant leur première année, et Merlin savait qu'ils adoraient ça. Gabriel prit son sac pour le poser au fond de la classe, pendant que le professeur Crivey, d'un coup de baguette, mettait tous les pupitres contre les murs de la salle, créant un espace plus que conséquent au centre de la pièce. Bloom avait les joues rouges d'excitation, James ne pouvait se dépareiller de son sourire, et même Eliot ne parvenait à cacher tout son intérêt.

« Nous allons étudier quoi, monsieur ? interrogea Gabriella Halley, une Poufsouffle.  
– Les Epouvantards, répondit le professeur en donnant un coup sur la malle qui eut un soubresaut. »

Quelques élèves eurent un sursaut de surprise à ce mouvement inattendu, et Gabriel dut avouer qu'il avait senti son cœur manquer un battement. Mais il se reprit. Les Epouvantards ? Son sourire s'élargit. Evidemment qu'il savait ce qu'étaient les Epouvantards. Et à dire vrai, il était curieux de lui faire face, ne pouvant réussir à trouver quelque chose qui lui faisait vraiment peur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James, mais remarqua alors, avec surprise, que ce dernier s'était tendu. Fait totalement inhabituel, le jeune Potter leva alors la main pour poser une question, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais.

« Mr Potter ?  
– Professeur… je croyais… je veux dire, mon père m'avait dit qu'il n'avait étudié les Epouvantards qu'en troisième année, dit James d'une voix un peu hésitante. Pourquoi nous les montrer maintenant ?  
– Allons Mr Potter, n'êtes vous pas curieux d'étudier ces fascinantes créatures ? s'étonna le professeur. Mais pour répondre à votre question, le programme a bien changé depuis l'époque de votre père, et les Epouvantards font partie du programme de seconde année.  
– Ils sont dans nos livres, indiqua Eliot, les sourcils froncés tout en regardant James.  
– Il est vrai cependant, reprit le professeur Crivey en jouant avec sa baguette, qu'en temps normal, nous n'étudions ces créatures qu'en fin d'année. Mais voyez-vous, Mr Keepood a eu la chance de trouver ce spécimen il y a quelques jours, une occasion en or pour vous en parler. »

Il s'interrompit, s'asseyant sur son bureau, pour mieux leur faire face. D'après ce que lui avait dit Rory, Gabriel savait que le professeur Crivey avait toujours été comme cela, joyeux en toutes circonstances, et toujours avec cette flamme dans les yeux quand il parlait de sa matière qu'il aimait énormément. Mais entre Gabriel et Bloom, le visage de James s'était lui pour sa part assombri. Son meilleur ami se demandait bien si c'était parce qu'il avait peur justement de voir sa peur, ce qui l'étonnait tout de même. James n'avait jamais semblé n'avoir peur de rien.

« Bon, qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Epouvantard ? Mr DaFirenze ?  
– C'est un monstre qui montre de quoi on a peur, répondit le Poufsouffle un peu hésitant.  
– Ça manque un peu de précision, dit le professeur Crivey avec un sourire indulgent. Quelqu'un pour nous en dire plus ?  
– Il prend la forme de ce qui nous fait le plus peur ! s'exclama joyeusement Bloom, sans attendre qu'on l'interroge. Il sera différent pour chacun d'entre nous !  
– Bien répondu Miss Finnigan, accorda Crivey sans s'offusquer de son intervention sans lever la main. En effet, l'Epouvantard est une créature polymorphe – ça veut dire qui peut changer de forme à volonté – prenant l'apparence de notre peur la plus intime. Par ailleurs, personne ne peut déterminer à quoi ressemble un Epouvantard sous sa forme d'origine, quand il est seul. Un Epouvantard en action ne sera cependant toujours qu'une copie de notre peur originale, une copie plus ou moins proche selon l'expérience du sorcier avec cette peur. Par conséquent, un Epouvantard ne peut vraiment blesser physiquement parlant.  
– Mais alors pourquoi on l'étudie ? interrogea Naomi Williams. »

Le professeur Crivey eu un petit rire.

« En voilà une bonne question, indiqua le professeur en se levant. Et bien, si un Epouvantard ne peut pas tuer, il met les sorcier face à une grande épreuve, nous mettant face à nos peurs. Et la peur est une arme dangereuse, qui peut vous faire perdre vos moyens. Néanmoins la vraie réponse est que les Epouvantards se nourrissent de nos peurs, pour devenir plus forts, plus réels… Et nous faire, s'il le peuvent, mourir de peur. »

Le professeur Crivey avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure se voulant volontairement malsain. Quelques élèves échangèrent des regards peu rassurés. Gabriel pour sa part était pressé d'y faire face. Finalement, Crivey se leva de son bureau, et vint se mettre à côté de la malle, jouant toujours avec sa baguette.

« Ceci étant dit, qui peut me dire comment on se débarrasse d'un Epouvantard ? Mr Maxwell par exemple ?  
– Euh… Ma sœur m'a déjà dit un truc dessus… Les Epouvantards… n'aiment pas le rire, oui voilà !  
– Oui oui oui! C'est tout à fait vrai, pour vaincre un Epouvantard, il faut rire. Ce sont des créatures qui n'aiment pas le rire, et qui fuient si jamais nous rions d'elle, et qui peuvent même disparaître.  
– Mais monsieur, demanda alors Gwendolyn Murrey, comment rire si l'Epouvantard a pris forme de notre plus grande peur ?  
– Encore une bonne question. Quelqu'un a la réponse ? Oui Mr Madder ?  
– Le sortilège du _Riddikulus_, répondit Gabriel en baissant la main. Il force l'Epouvantard à changer de forme.  
– Et bien, je vois que je n'ai rien à vous apprendre, déclara le professeur les yeux plus pétillants que jamais. Sachez cependant que l'apparence, c'est vous qui la déterminez, il est donc important d'imaginer quelque chose de drôle. Plus grande est votre imagination, mieux ce sera.  
– Professeur ? intervint Rigel. J'ai une question. Comment l'Epouvantard fait quand il y a plusieurs personnes en même temps ?  
– Vous venez de mettre le doigt sur sa faiblesse, Mr Kepler. En effet, que se passe-t-il ? Des idées ?  
– Il essaye de trouver une forme qui fait peur à tout le monde ? proposa Sue Lowell.  
– Mais c'est pas possible ! rétorqua aussitôt Stan. Il y aura toujours forcément quelqu'un qui n'aura pas peur d'une chose dont les autres ont peur. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Un Epouvantard pouvait il faire peur à deux personnes en même temps ? Eliot semblait lui aussi plongé dans cette pensée, sans parvenir à en déterminer la réponse. James, resté silencieux jusque là, ouvrit alors la bouche et prit la parole :

« Ils essayent, mais c'est rare qu'ils y arrivent, dit-il. Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait entendu parler d'un cas où un Epouvantard avait essayé de faire peur à deux personnes en même temps. Il s'était transformé en demi-limace, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
– Et je pense que vous pouvez croire Harry Potter, convint le professeur. Bien, bien, tout ça m'a l'air excellent ! Il est désormais temps de vraiment faire notre cours pratique. Vous allez tous, à tour de rôle, passer devant l'Epouvantard et l'affronter.  
– Mais… Ça veut dire que tout le monde va savoir… notre peur ? fit Elizabeth Jordan d'une voix timide, rougissant.  
– Qu'il essaye, j'ai peur de rien ! s'exclama à nouveau Bloom.  
– Nous allons voir ça tout de suite Miss Finnigan ! Venez ouvrir le bal.  
– Wouhou ! fit-elle en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant son enthousiasme. Toute excitée à l'idée de voir ce que l'Epouvantard allait pouvoir prendre comme forme devant elle, Bloom s'avança jusque devant la malle et le professeur, qui expliqua alors en détail comment fonctionnait le sortilège du _Riddikulus_. Gabriel et Eliot échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Tu paries sur quoi ? murmura Eliot.  
– Une grosse araignée velue, répondit le jeune Madder.  
– Elle n'a pas peur des araignées.  
– Oui, mais c'est une fille.  
– Toutes les filles n'ont pas peur des araignées. Non, moi je pense plutôt qu'elle a peur qu'on lui interdise le Quidditch.  
– Les gars, c'est pas drôle, intervint James. »

A nouveau, Gabriel et Eliot se regardèrent. Oui, finalement, peut-être que James avait vraiment peur… Et cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait sa peur. Gabriel ne savait pas trop quoi dire à ce sujet. James ne lui avait jamais rien dit dessus. Ils reportèrent leur attention vers Bloom et Crivey. Le professeur s'était penché vers la malle.

« Tu es prête ? A trois. Un, deux… Trois ! »

La malle fut ouverte… Et personne ne vit rien en sortir. Gabriel eut de la peine à cacher sa surprise. Elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien ? Bloom, avec un sourire de conquérante, s'avança vers la malle, pour regarder à l'intérieur. Elle sauta alors en arrière, poussant un véritable cri de terreur, et faisant basculer la malle vers eux. Ils purent alors voir ce qu'elle avait vu. Dans la malle se trouvait un cadavre, que Gabriel reconnut comme étant le père de Bloom, Seamus Finnigan. Plusieurs élèvent lâchèrent des exclamations dégoûtées. Quelques rires cependant se firent entendre.

« C'est… c'est pas drôle ! s'écria Bloom, entre l'hystérie et la terreur.  
– Miss Finnigan, la formule ! rappela le professeur Crivey.  
– _Ri… Riddikulus _! »

Dans un craquement sonore, l'Epouvantard changea de forme. Gabriel sentit son cœur se serrer. A la place du cadavre du père de Bloom, c'était désormais quelqu'un de bien plus familier qui se trouvait ainsi mort. Les cheveux couleur bronze ne trompaient pas, et James lui-même était devenu livide en contemplant l'Epouvantard qui avait pris sa forme, au détail prêt qu'il était mort. Bloom s'étrangla de plus belle, et les rires avaient aussitôt cessé.

« Pas assez de conviction Miss Finnigan. Pourtant votre imagination est fertile il me semble. Pensez à quelque chose de drôle !  
– Je… je…  
– Allez Bloom, t'es pas Miss-Bonne-Humeur pour rien ! s'écria Eliot. »

La rousse tourna alors son regard vers ses amis. Eliot leva le pouce vers elle, et James hocha doucement la tête. Gabriel se contenta d'un sourire. Ses joues reprirent alors des couleurs, et ses yeux se firent plus déterminés. Elle se concentra un instant, fermant les yeux.

« _Riddikulus_ ! »

A nouveau, un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Mais cette fois, James apparut en pleine forme, si ce n'était qu'il avait les cheveux teints en rose, et des oreilles de lapin lui sortant du dessus de la tête. Dans un éclat de rire, Gabriel reconnut la tête qu'avait eu son meilleur ami l'année dernière, le premier avril quand Frank et Fred avaient décidé de s'en prendre à toute l'école. Tout le monde s'en rappelait, et l'hilarité gagna les élèves. Même James ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bloom se dérida aussi, sous l'œil satisfait du professeur Crivey.

« Parfait Miss Finnigan. Allez, au suivant ! »

Dans une ambiance où se mêlaient curiosité, appréhension mais aussi bonne humeur, chacun se succéda, pour affronter des peurs diverses et variées. Eliot par exemple s'était retrouvé avec une crevasse sous les pieds, sûrement pour symboliser son vertige. Il n'avait pas paniqué, et avec un sang-froid étonnant, le jeune garçon avait changé l'Epouvantard-crevasse en une piscine remplie de chocolat. Quelques élèves passèrent, pour qu'enfin vienne le tour de Gabriel.

Le garçon s'avança avec une légère appréhension. Mais au fond, il était curieux de savoir quelle était sa plus grande peur. Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard d'encouragement, et le professeur Crivey avait un sourire confiant. Finalement, il fit face à l'Epouvantard, qui dans un craquement, changea de forme.

Et aussitôt, Gabriel sut. Aussitôt, il sentit son corps devenir de plomb, et la panique l'envahir. Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à ça ? Comment avait-il pu oublier momentanément qu'il avait bien une peur dévorante en lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il en avait honte. Peut-être parce qu'elle paraissait idiote.

Tout autour de lui avait disparu. Ne laissant que le noir, profond, d'encre. Gabriel ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait, et comment cela était possible. Les sons des autres élèves lui parvenaient à peine, comme étouffés, lointains. Son souffle s'accélérant sous l'effet du malaise grandissant, Gabriel avait l'impression d'être passé dans un autre monde, sans le moindre fond, un gouffre où il devait faire face à sa peur. Le noir. Voilà ce qui le terrifiait, cet inconnu qui lui ouvrait les bras. Il avait envie de hurler, et de se rouler en boule, pour espérer que cela passe. Mais il était terrifié, tétanisé, incapable même de faire cet acte de pûre lâcheté. Incapable aussi de faire face à cette peur enfantine, presque honteuse pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau la vue, oh non !

Car c'était de là que venait cette peur, celle de ne rien voir. Gabriel avait déjà perdu la vue. Momentanément. Pendant plus de deux mois, il avait été comme aveugle. Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée, à six ans, d'aller jouer dans le laboratoire de travail de son père. Il avait été stupide, et la curiosité de ce breuvage qui mijotait dans le grand chaudron l'avait interpellé. Une belle potion de couleur rouge, que Gabriel connaissait. C'était une potion qui améliorait l'acuité visuelle sur laquelle son père travaillait. Le petit garçon avait été terriblement curieux. Quel goût ça avait ? Et comment ça améliorait la vision ? Son sens du danger n'était pas encore développé. Aussi décida-t-il, inconscient qu'il était, de la goûter. Mais cette potion là n'était qu'un prototype. Et ainsi, il avait perdu la vue. Son père avait été furieux. Et terriblement inquiet. D'après Rory, il avait passé par la suite ses journées à essayer de trouver un antidote. Il y était parvenu, mais Gabriel restait traumatisé par cette expérience. Terrifié par ce noir qu'il avait été obligé de connaître. Et l'idée de redevenir aveugle.

Et c'était là ce qu'il se passait. Dans ce noir complet, il retrouvait ses souvenirs d'enfance, qui le hantaient. Il avait l'impression que des monstres inconnus rôdaient autour de lui. Il mit ses mains sur sa tête, la secouant. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas !

Et finalement, une voix lui parvint enfin.

« Mr Madder, reprenez-vous ! cria le professeur Crivey.  
– Je… J'essaye… balbutia-t-il de sa voix faible, incertain que l'enseignant l'ait entendu »

Il essayait de se calmer. C'était difficile… Mais il le devait ! Oui, ce n'était qu'un Epouvantard. Ce n'était pas réel, il pouvait toujours voir… Gabriel ne put réprimer un frissonnement, mais se reprit. Il se concentra. Comment faire pour rendre ridicule la peur du noir ? Pour qu'il la trouve drôle ? L'inconnu lui faisait peur…

Mais il pouvait bien le faire rire, non, cet inconnu ?

« _Riddikulus _! »

Dès lors qu'il eut lancé le sort, il fallut attendre une ou deux secondes. Puis une première voix s'éleva, la même que James. Un James qui riait. Une autre voix, celle de Bloom, qui criait à James d'arrêter de la chatouiller, et que si elle parvenait à l'attraper dans le noir, elle le tuerait. Venait celle d'Eliot, sarcastique, se moquant de ses amis. Puis d'autres sons, des gens qui se cognaient contre les murs, où disputaient des batailles d'oreiller. Les odeurs aussi, celle d'une bombabouse au loin, et les cris des filles qui fuyaient, et de Fred et Frank qui riaient. Gabriel se mit à rire, imaginant tous ces bons moments. Et l'Epouvantard le laissa se retirer, le laissant retrouver sa vue, pour retourner un instant dans la malle, sous l'impulsion du professeur Crivey. Celui-ci souriait largement.

« Bien joué Mr Madder, félicita le professeur Crivey. Bonne idée de vous servir des autres sens pour tourner cela en ridicule. C'est à vous Mr Potter. »

Gabriel revint vers ses amis, son cœur retrouvant son rythme normal. Mais James ne bougeait pas. Il restait désespérément derrière les autres, qui pourtant le fixaient. Il était pâle, et se tenait le bras.

« Mr Potter ? répéta Crivey, surprit.  
– Je sais ce qui va arriver monsieur, dit enfin James, le regard fuyant. Je...  
– T'as peur Potter ? ricana alors David Morane, un Poufssouffle.  
– … je vais m'en occuper tout de suite, acheva le jeune Potter. »

Gabriel tenta de rattraper le bras de James, sans succès. Il avait vu dans le regard de James la colère prendre place. Pourtant, il avait été sur le point de refuser de passer. Et Gabriel le voyait, James tremblait. Oh oui, il tremblait de peur. Il était inquiet. C'était la fierté là qui le poussait à faire face à l'Epouvantard. James n'en avait aucune envie, mais il le faisait pour ne pas salir l'image que toute l'école se faisait de lui.

James se mit face à la malle, et sortit sa baguette. Même de là où il se trouvait, Gabriel pouvait voir cette dernière trembler. Des murmures se faisaient entendre parmi les élèves Tout le monde se demandait de quoi James Potter pouvait bien avoir peur. Gabriel, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, ne put s'empêcher de mettre la main sur sa propre baguette. Eliot avait les dents serrées, le regard fixé sur James. Et Bloom en avait même perdu sa bonne humeur.

« Vous êtes prêt ?  
– O…Oui professeur.  
– Très bien… Allons y ! »

La malle fut ouverte. Et tout le monde hurla de terreur par ce qui en sortit. Gabriel avait les yeux écarquillés, un peu terrifié. Un véritable brasier s'échappait de la malle, un feu immense et malsain. Un feu vivant, composé de têtes d'animaux féroces, de langues de dragons. C'était effrayant.

James, qui faisait face à l'Epouvantard, tremblait de terreur, toujours plus fort, tentant de pointer sa baguette sur le brasier qui lentement l'enveloppait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Gabriel pouvait le voir, il était tétanisé, incapable d'agir, incapable de surmonter sa peur. James craqua. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids, et il tomba à genoux, lâchant sa baguette en tenant son bras gauche. Il semblait presque sangloter. Personne n'osa réagir, avant que le professeur ne se reprenne, et intervienne avec hâte.

« PAR ICI ! hurla le professeur Crivey en se mettant devant James. »

Il y eut un craquement sonore, et l'Epouvantard changea de forme. Une silhouette, celle d'un jeune homme, ressemblant étrangement au professeur Crivey. Mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de plus voir, car le professeur renvoyait l'Epouvantard dans sa malle d'un _Riddikulus_.

Aussitôt, Gabriel se précipita vers James, toujours agenouillé sur le plancher de la classe. Il ne fut pas le seul. Eliot et Bloom s'étaient précipités avec lui, pour aller entourer leur ami. James frissonnait, et ses dents étaient plus crispées que jamais. Jamais Gabriel ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il jurait qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Plus que tout, il voulait comprendre comment son ami avait pu se mettre dans cet état, et comment il avait vu ce truc.

« C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il finalement. James ! C'est ça qui t'as fait cette brûlure au bras ? »

Le garçon tenta de relever la manche de son meilleur ami, pour observer la dite brûlure, mais James le stoppa aussitôt, dégageant vivement son bras, et lui lança un regard à la fois furieux et apeuré. Gabriel sentit son cœur se serrer. Oui, c'était ça… Ce feu là… C'était ce feu-là qui avait fait cette brûlure sur le bras de James. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours refusé d'en parler, d'en expliquer l'origine. Eliot, Bloom et lui avaient appris à ne plus faire attention à ça. Mais aujourd'hui, tout s'expliquait. Les autres élèves, derrière eux, se remettaient doucement de la vision de ce terrifiant brasier.

« James, reprit Eliot, où as-tu vu… ce truc ?  
– Laissez-le respirer ! intervint alors Crivey un brin énervé, qui avait enfin fini de fermer la malle. Déguerpissez ! Le cours est terminé ! »

Bloom tenta de protester, mais devant le regard du professeur, elle retint ses paroles dans sa gorge. Gabriel était choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu le professeur aussi furieux. Alors que les autres élèves poussaient des soupirs déçus, mêlés à des murmures d'incompréhension, Gabriel, Eliot et Bloom se redressèrent, pour faire face à leur professeur. Crivey aida James à se relever, puis leur indiqua :

« Vous trois, je sais que c'est votre ami… Mais je dois lui parler seul à seul.  
– Mais…  
– Pas de mais, Mr Dubois ! rétorqua Crivey, la voix ferme.  
– Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Gabriel, ignorant la remarque qui s'adressait de toute évidence à eux trois.  
– Quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas Mr Madder. Sortez de cette salle de classe avant que je ne vous mette en retenue ! »

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche, mais fut stoppé par la main de Bloom sur son épaule, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête. Gabriel soupira, puis lança un dernier regard à James. Il fixait le sol, un peu groggy, sûrement le contrecoup de son face à face contre sa peur. Gabriel se retourna, et partit prendre ses affaires, partagé entre la fureur envers son professeur, et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour James. Peut-être aussi la colère que son meilleur ami ne lui ait jamais parlé de ça. Rageur, il mit son sac sur ses épaules, et quitta la salle sans même attendre Eliot et Bloom.

Pourquoi James ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Et qu'est ce que c'était ce feu ? Ce n'était pas un feu normal, c'était certain ! La réaction de Crivey en disait long sur ce sujet. Ce feu était bien plus que ça, sûrement quelque chose de très maléfique. Mais alors… où diable James avait-il vu ce truc… non, pas vu… Comment s'était il retrouvé aux prises avec ce truc ! Jusque là, il s'était souvent demandé comment James avait eu sa brûlure au bras. Après tout, avec la magie, une brûlure se soignait en deux coups de baguette par n'importe quel Médicomage.

James avait peur de ce feu. Tellement peur qu'il était tétanisé devant. Quand il y réfléchissait, c'était au final pas si étonnant… Même devant le feu normal, James n'était pas rassuré. Jamais il ne l'avait vu prendre les places les plus proches de la cheminé. Et que dire de quand Flitwick leur avait appris le sortilège d'_Incendio_ ? James avait été le plus lent de tous à l'apprendre. A l'époque, Gabriel avait pensé, comme Bloom et Eliot, qu'il faisait juste un blocage sur ce sort précis… mais en fait, sûrement avait-il peur de faire du feu avec sa baguette.

« Ouais… Mais je peux pas trop lui en vouloir, soupira le garçon. »

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait avec un peu de recul, au calme, il fallait avouer que le fait que James ne leur ait jamais rien dit n'était pas si étonnant. Lui-même, Gabriel, n'avait jamais révélé aux autres sa mauvaise expérience, et la peur qui en était née. Il n'avait même pas pu l'aborder avec une véritable aveugle, capable de comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti. James semblait avoir vécu un traumatisme… Et il se demandait si c'était lié au fait qu'il voyait les sombrals… Au vu de la dangerosité de ce feu maléfique, sûrement. Maintenant que la colère retombait, Gabriel se rendait compte que dans l'histoire, c'était lui qui avait été stupide. La peur pour son meilleur ami, la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il se passait, l'avaient mené à peut-être blesser James…

Il s'arrêta alors de marcher. Gabriel ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là que ses pas l'avaient mené, par réflexe, devant la grosse dame, qui le regardait d'un air surpris.

« Allons, on n'est pas en cours ?  
– Suspendu. _Cœur de Lion.  
_– J'espère pour vous que c'est vrai, soupira le tableau en pivotant. Vous semblez collectionner les ennuis vous et l'aîné des Potter. »

Gabriel ne répondit rien, et pénétra dans la salle commune. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. Soupirant, il jeta son sac dans un fauteuil, sous le regard courroucé de certains élèves plus âgés plongés dans leurs devoirs, et il s'enfonça dans un autre, fixant le feu de cheminée. Le prochain cours n'était qu'après manger… Et il était certain que James allait se retrouver pour au moins une partie de la journée à l'infirmerie, sous les soins de Mrs Faucett. Gabriel, enfin, savait que d'ici ce soir, cette histoire aurait fait le tour de l'école. Et James serait sûrement harcelé par certains pour qu'il réponde à leurs questions.

Il releva la tête en voyant Bloom et Eliot entrer dans la salle commune, essoufflés. Quelques regards surpris accueillirent cette entrée peu courante. Gabriel hocha la tête à leur regard interrogateur. Ils vinrent s'installer face à lui, reprenant leur souffle.

« Tu vas vite quand t'es en colère, murmura Eliot. Puis j'avoue ne pas trop avoir suivi quels passages secrets tu as pris.  
– Désolé…  
– Tu t'inquiètes pour James, hein ? fit Bloom. On s'inquiète tous pour lui. Mais ça ira je crois…  
– C'était quoi ce truc ? Tu as une idée, Gabriel ?  
– De la magie noire, sûrement. Je ne sais pas trop, soupira-t-il. Je crois qu'il n'y aura que James qui pourra nous répondre. Et je ne suis pas certain qu'il voudra le faire. »

Un silence suivit cette assertion. Eliot, d'un regard, fit comprendre alors aux autres son idée. Faire leurs propres recherches. Sûrement cela demanderait d'infiltrer la réserve, mais ce n'était après tout pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ce genre de choses. Avec plus ou moins de succès.

La suite leur donna raison. En Botanique l'après-midi, James était bien revenu, mais était resté muet, et avait fait mine de ne pas entendre leurs questions. Aucun des trois n'avaient insisté. Au contraire de la majorité de l'école. Dès lors que fut venue l'heure du repas, et qu'ils se furent installés, les questions des curieux de tous bords fusèrent autour d'eux. James dut sûrement faire preuve de son plus grand sang froid pour ne rien répondre. En voyant la main de son ami trembler sur sa fourchette, Gabriel intervint alors, et renvoya aussi sec tous les curieux.

Qui laissèrent alors place à deux autre visiteurs, plus imposants, et que le garçon ne pouvait pas virer aussi facilement.

« Hey ! fit Viridian d'un signe de la main.  
– Bonsoir vous quatre, dit Victoire d'un ton qui se voulait sympathique.  
– Victoire, Viridian ? Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda Gabriel surpris.  
– On voulait parler à James. Seuls à seuls.  
– Si c'est à propos du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce n'est…  
– Laisse Gabriel, soupira James en se levant de la table. Je vous suis. »

Sans comprendre, les trois amis regardèrent James quitter la salle derrière les Préfets-en-Chef. Gabriel devait avouer être vexé que James soit disposé à leur dire quelque chose qu'il refusait de leur révéler à eux, ses amis !

Lorsqu'il revint les retrouver dans la salle commune, cependant, son humeur était encore plus sombre. Gabriel, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment, décida avec l'appui d'Eliot de n'envoyer que Bloom à sa rencontre, afin qu'elle lui change les idées avec les sélections de Quidditch qui auraient lieu le lendemain. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de remonter le moral des gens en un instant, c'était bien elle. Eliot et Gabriel, faisant jusque là croire de plancher sur leurs notes d'Histoire de la Magie dans un coin de la salle commune, soupirèrent de façon rassurée quand ils virent du coin de l'œil James finalement rire à l'une des histoires sans queue ni tête de Bloom. James irait bien demain. Il devait aller bien, pour être enfin pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Le garçon décida d'aller se coucher tôt, ne parvenant pas à se débarrasser de ses pensées, incapable d'accomplir le moindre travail. Et lorsque le sommeil vint l'embrasser, il fût peuplé de flammes qui l'entouraient, lui et son meilleur ami.

**~Fin du chapitre~**

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. Comme ceux qui on lu le premier chapitre à sa sortie ont pût l'observer, je n'ai pas tenu mon délai de base. Comme quoi… A noter aussi que j'ai coupé mes premiers chapitres en deux, car ça faisait quand même très long d'une traite, surtout l'ex chapitre 3 (désormais les chapitres 5 et 6).

Bref, ce chapitre nous montre le deuxième point de vue de la fiction, et donc la vision de l'univers par le deuxième héros, Gabriel Madder. La Fic alternera donc les points de vue entre les deux protagonistes, même si d'autres point de vue seront sûrement utilisés dans le cadre de l'histoire. Cependant, les deux points de vue principaux seront ceux de James et de Gabriel. Par ailleurs, le changement ne suivra pas forcément un rythme régulier, et il est tout à fait possible que les points de vue changent au milieu d'un chapitre.

J'espère que cette lecture aura été agréable. Bien entendu, les reviews sont appréciées et attendues, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Vous pouvez aussi dire les choses qui ne vont pas, si jamais vous en voyez, je suis ouvert à ce niveau là. Sachez enfin que même si vous ne possédez pas de compte , vos reviews sont acceptées. Je réponds à ces dernières par le biais d'un Google documents, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Case Blanche", et il gardera le point de vue de Gabriel.

Merci encore d'avoir lu, et bonne journée à vous.

Niv'


	4. Case blanche

**~A propos de l'histoire~**

**Disclaimer :** Non, je ne possède pas Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages, je ne suis ni une femme, ni anglais, ni même J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas le moindre argent, quel qu'il soit, en écrivant cette histoire.  
Seuls les personnages rajoutés à l'univers sont de moi, vous les reconnaîtrez de toute façon facilement.

**Canon :** Tous les livres, du Tome 1 au Tome 7, et normalement toutes les informations données par JK au cours de ses interviews, ou via Pottermore (du moins, jusqu'à là date de parution du premier chapitre, le 31 août 2013)

**Résumé : **La paix. C'est tout ce qu'a connu cette nouvelle génération de sorciers, vingt ans de paix. Pour eux, les deux Guerres des Ténèbres ne sont que des faits Historiques lointains, qui ne sont bons qu'à être énoncés par l'inlassable professeur Binns.  
James S. Potter et Gabriel Madder sont de cette génération, et pensaient pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille aux côtés de leurs amis, profiter de leur jeunesse. Mais ils apprendront que même sans Mage Noir pour terroriser la population, leur vie ne sera pas forcément sans le moindre problème.

Et qui sait ? Peut-être que l'ombre plane, bien plus proche qu'ils ne peuvent se l'imaginer.

**Époque :** Nouvelle génération, 19 ans plus tard

**Rating du chapitre**** :** K+

* * *

**~Aide et correction~**

Pour cette histoire, je dispose des avis complets de **Ryu** et **Grenat** sur mes chapitres, qui sont des aides précieuses afin de réaliser des chapitre de qualité optimale avec leurs visions différentes mais complémentaires. La correction en revanche est assurée par Grenat seule. Merci à elles pour leur aide et pour le travail effectué.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **Case blanche

« DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE ! hurla la voix magiquement amplifiée de James. AUJOURD'HUI EST UN GRAND JOUR ! CELUI-OÙ… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se prenant un magnifique coussin en pleine face, qui le fit tomber de son lit dans un bruit sourd. Gabriel, encore un peu endormi, se redressa sur ses coudes, et tourna la tête vers le lanceur. Le visage contrarié, Stan se frotta les mains, avant de se laisser retomber dans son lit.

« Celui où James Potter a été terrassé par un oreiller… Maintenant on peut retourner dormir, grommela-t-il. »

Ce commentaire fut suivit par quelques rires provenant des compagnons du dortoir, surtout au regard d'un James un peu hébété par ce coussin reçu dans la tête. Gabriel avec un sourire, songea que décidément, James n'arrêtait pas d'être prit pour cible par les oreillers depuis ce début d'année. Il bailla ostensiblement, puis rabattit ses couvertures sur le côté, afin de se lever et de se diriger vers son meilleur ami. Gabriel lui tendit alors la main pour l'aider à se relever de ce sol en bois qui devait être singulièrement inconfortable.

« Sélection de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il.  
– Alléluia ! fit James en joignant les mains et en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !  
– On avait comprit James, mais c'est pas une raison pour réveiller tout le monde un samedi matin a six heures et… SIX HEURES ET DEMIE DU MATIN ?! »

Le hurlement d'Octave fut celui qui termina de réveiller tout le monde. Et autant dire que James dû vite fuir le courroux de ses camarades de dortoir, furieux de ne pas avoir pu profiter d'autant d'heures de sommeil qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité. Le Quiddicth c'était bien beau, mais pas au prix de leur sommeil ! Gabriel lui-même, après la révélation de cette heure bien matinale, avait eu une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, ce qui était sûrement ce qui avait poussé James à déguerpir au plus vite, à peine habillé.

Avec son départ, le dortoir se retrouva d'un seul coup beaucoup plus calme. Gabriel observa un peu ses quatre autres camarades s'étirer, et sortir de leur lit, l'air fatigué imprimé sur leur visage. James y avait été un peu trop fort, et lui-même se sentait assez épuisé. Il lui faudrait sûrement attendre son café pour être vraiment réveillé. Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas, et ne pu réprimer un bâillement des plus ostensible.

« James commence vraiment à m'agacer, grogna Stanislas en se redressant sur son lit.  
– C'est bon Stan, il a fait ça pour rire, dit Gabriel d'un ton apaisant.  
– Tu peux parler Gabriel, toi aussi tu es chiant à nous réveiller de temps à autres de la même façon !  
– Houlà, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied toi ! fit Léo. Va donc prendre une bonne douche, ça devrait te faire du bien. »

Stan marmonna dans sa barbe, mais s'exécuta malgré tout, disparaissant derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Gabriel et Eliot échangèrent un regard un brin étonné, avant de hausser les épaules. Mais ça restait quand même étonnant, sinon troublant.

« Oh, ne le prenez pas comme ça, minimisa Rigel en voyant leur échange de regards. Vous connaissez Stan, il s'agace pour pas grand-chose, mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps.  
– J'espère, je n'aimerais pas qu'il se mette à nous détester.  
– Tu te fais trop de soucis Gaby, rigola Léo »

Il se retrouva avec un oreiller dans la figure, « Gaby » détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Cela n'enleva pas du tout son sourire, bien au contraire. Il renvoya l'objet à Gabriel, qui avec ses réflexes amenuisés par le manque de sommeil, ne parvint pas à l'attraper au vol. L'oreiller termina donc sa course sur le lit.

« Je pense que Stan n'a surtout pas apprécié de se faire réveiller à cause des sélections, ajouta Octave d'une voix songeuse. Vous savez tous son avis sur le Quidditch.  
– Pas de chance pour lui qu'il se soit trouvé dans le même dortoir que James alors, statua tranquillement Eliot. Bref, vu qu'on a le temps avant d'aller manger, faut que je vous demande, je peux vous piquer vos notes d'Histoire de la Magie ?  
– Pitié Eliot, on est en week-end ! invoqua Gabriel en levant les bras au ciel.  
– Peut-être, mais reste que nos cours sont remplies de trous, à cause d'une certaine personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom. Et je compte bien avoir de meilleures notes que l'année dernière ! »

Gabriel roula des yeux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner dans le même temps. Eliot était un très bon élève, et c'était lui qui les encourageait toujours à travailler. Mais s'il y avait bien une matière dans laquelle il était mauvais, sinon pire que ça, c'était bien l'Histoire de la Magie. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, Eliot avait été parmi les notes les plus basses de tous les élèves de leur promotion dans cette matière, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir étudié.

Octave fouilla un instant dans ses affaire, avant d'en ressortir quelques décimètres de parchemin roulé, et noirci d'encre. Il traversa la pièce en faisant un peu grincer le plancher, contournant le poêle, pour venir le donner à Eliot.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi noter, j'espère que ça te suffira.  
– C'est surestimer les capacités de notre Eliot. »

Nouvel oreiller volant, cette fois dans la tête de Gabriel. Cela n'atténua pas son rire bien au contraire. Le jeune Dubois détestait qu'on lui pointe ses faiblesses.

Gabriel et Eliot finirent tant bien que mal par se traîner jusqu'à la grande salle. L'heure était encore matinale, mais elle était déjà plus correcte que celle à laquelle ils avaient été réveillés, et quelques élèves étaient déjà attablés. Parmi eux, James, qui ne parvenait pas à réprimer son large sourire, même sous les regards noirs que lui lancèrent ses deux amis. Le garçon était d'une bonne humeur absolument éclatante, presque vexante comparée à son état pitoyable de la veille.

« Allez, soyez pas grognons ! Je veux que tout soit parfait aujourd'hui !  
– Des fois, je me demande où tu pioche toute cette énergie, murmura Eliot en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. »

Gabriel était encore un peu dans les vapes, et tentait tant bien que mal de se servir son café, dans l'espoir que le précieux liquide noir lui permette de se réveiller l'esprit. Car à l'heure actuelle, il n'y avait bien que son corps qui était réveillé. Et encore, vu comment il renversait les assiettes en essayant de se saisir de la cafetière, cette certitude n'était peut-être plus aussi véridique. Quand enfin il porta sa bouche à sa tasse, pouvant enfin boire son café – noir aujourd'hui –, il ne pût retenir un soupir de contentement.

« Toi et ton café, une vraie histoire d'amour, ricana Eliot.  
– Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais aimer ça, ajouta James dans une grimace de dégoût.  
– Vous savez pas c'que vous manquez, répondit Gabriel dans son soupir de satisfaction.  
– Et tu devrais éviter de trop en boire, ajouta une voix dans son dos. Tu pourrais en devenir accro. »

Le jeune Madder se retourna aussitôt, avec une expression amusée aux lèvres. Debout à côté de leur table se trouvait un garçon qui ressemblait fortement à Gabriel, si ce n'était pour ses lunettes et son âge. Rory Madder accordait à son petit frère un regard bienveillant. Le Gryffondor et le Serdaigle s'étaient toujours bien entendu, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que pouvaient l'être les Potter par exemple. Mais à voir les disputes qui secouaient parfois les deux frère, Gabriel se disait que c'était peut-être plus sage au fond. Rory fit un signe de la main au groupe d'amis, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Il reprit alors la parole :

« Comment allez-vous tous les trois ? Pressés d'assister aux sélections ?  
– D'y participer ! rugit James, enjoué.  
– Attention aux cognaaaaards ! fit alors une autre voix. »

Une masse rousse sauta sur James, avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher de le faire. Bloom avait sortit son ton de folle furieuse, et tournait désormais autour de James comme un vautour, avec des mouvements de mains vraisemblablement piqué aux grandes voyantes. Autant dire que tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Les cognaaaaards sont dangereux Jimmy, ils sont partout, ils vont te faire mal… Au secours, sauvez le pauvre Jimmy !  
– Bonjour à toi aussi très chère amie, soupira James, qui était malgré tout amusé par ce manège. Et ne m'appelle pas Jimmy, veux-tu ?  
– C'est elle ta fameuse batteuse ? demanda Rory à son frère.  
– Oui, confirma Gabriel. Bloom Finnigan. Elle ne le paraît peut-être pas, mais c'est une tueuse en puissance, capable de te démolir la cervelle à coup de Cognard. Ou avec sa batte, c'est au choix.  
– N'oublions pas aussi qu'elle peut te tuer par manque d'oxygène à force de te faire rire, ajouta Eliot.  
– C'est vraiment un autre monde Gryffondor… Et… Pour ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

Gabriel se renfrogna. Il savait qu'il faisait mention de ce qui s'était passé avec James, après tout c'était le sujet de conversation actuel. Mais il savait aussi qu'il faisait référence à sa propre peur, qu'il connaissait bien évidemment. Il grogna.

« J'm'en sortirais.  
– Que ça te travaille autant après des années n'est pas bon signe, ça cache quelque chose de plus gros, réfuta Rory. Tu devrais ne pas garder ça pour toi.  
– Quand j'aurais besoin de ton aide, je te sonnerais Rory ! »

Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules, secouant la tête devant la ténacité de son frère, qui ne voulait jamais compter sur personne d'autre que lui-même. Et même prendre sur lui les problèmes des autres parfois. Gabriel le regarda s'éloigner un brin grognon Et remarqua alors l'air courroucé d'Eliot.

« Quoi ? s'irrita le jeune Madder.  
– Tu n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça, il s'inquiète pour toi.  
– Tu sais même pas de quoi on parlait !  
– Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, dit Eliot en reposant sa cuiller. Mais je peux dire qu'il a raison, tu étais sûrement le plus effrayé après James hier. »

Gabriel resta un instant bouche bée, regardant Eliot qui se concentrait à nouveau sur son porridge. Puis, il préféra abandonner. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher contre Eliot pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Il se saisit de façon un peu brusque de sa tasse de café, et la vida aussi sec.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était évident qu'ils arrivèrent largement à l'heure pour le début des sélections. C'était une belle journée pour voler, un ciel bleu parsemé de nuages blancs duveteux ici et là, ainsi qu'une très légère bise des plus rafraîchissante. Avec Eliot, Gabriel était aller se réfugier dans les gradins, avec leurs compagnons de Gryffondor. Ils avaient réservé les meilleures places, afin d'être aux premières loges pour assister à toute la séance d'essais qui aurait lieu toute la matinée, et surtout pour observer James et Bloom. Seul Stan était resté au château, préférant la compagnie des livres à celle des cris selon ses dires. Les deux garçons s'étaient installés aux côté d'Octave et des deux inséparables amis qu'étaient Rigel et Léo. Les filles qui partageaient le dortoir de Bloom se trouvaient juste derrière eux. Gabriel remarqua par ailleurs qu'un intrus s'était invité dans la foule des rouges et or, parmis les premières années qui se trouvaient deux rangs devant lui. Entre une chevelure blonde et une rousse se distinguait une touffe de cheveux noirs ébouriffés parfaitement reconnaissable. Albus Potter, décidément, ne semblait pas du tout disposé à abandonner son amitié envers Scorpius. Gabriel, avec un petit rire, se pencha par dessus le range devant lui, ignorant les cris de reproche des filles de troisième année qu'il écrasa presque totalement dans l'opération.

« Hey, Albus ! fit-il.  
– Oh, bonjour Gabriel, sourit le petit frère de James. Pas trop fatigué ?  
– Je vois que le récit de notre réveil de ce matin par James Potter a déjà fait le tour de l'école, soupira Gabriel faussement contrarié. Je vois aussi que tu es toujours accompagné de Malefoy ?  
– Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Madder, intervint Rose.  
– Non, non, c'est le problème de James ça. Seulement, je crains justement que lorsqu'il volera, il cherchera à nous trouver Eliot et moi dans les gradins.  
– Où tu veux en venir au juste ? demanda Scorpius, rassuré par le fait qu'apparemment Gabriel ne lui voulait pas de mal.  
– Eh bien, je crois bien qu'il piquerait encore un fard s'il te voit à coté de Al'. Et que si à cause de ça il échoue, il aura une vraie raison de t'en vouloir. Donc… je sais pas, essaye de cacher tes cheveux blonds ? Ça devrait faire illusion pendant qu'il vole. »

Scorpius répondit par un petit sourire, et demanda tranquillement à un autre élève de première année qui portait un bonnet – en été, quelle drôle d'idée songea Gabriel – de lui emprunter, avant qu'il ne l'enfile sur la tête. Rose et Albus lancèrent un regard sympathique au garçon de deuxième année, avant de reporter leur attention sur le terrain, où les essais des Serdaigle commençaient. Gabriel se remit en place, faisant encore plus grogner les filles qu'il avait dérangé. Mais à dire vrai, il s'en fichait. Eliot lui fit un sourire.

« Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas d'accord avec James sur le cas Malefoy ?  
– Toi non plus il me semble.  
– Juste, juste, convint Eliot. Pourquoi ça ?  
– J'estime que Malefoy a le droit d'avoir une chance de faire ses preuves. Si le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons, non ? »

Eliot répondit par un autre sourire, avant qu'il ne mette ses yeux dans ses Multiplettes, pour observer un peu en détail ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Gabriel devait se contenter de regarder ça par ses propres yeux, ce qui était déjà suffisant pour constater un peu les différences entre les personnes douées, et celles qui ne seraient jamais prises dans la moindre équipe de Quidditch. Et tour à tour, les équipes pour l'année à venir se formaient, les titulaires comme les remplaçants.

« C'est fou le nombre de Weasley qui font du Quidditch quand même, dit alors Eliot en enlevant ses yeux de ses Multiplettes.  
– Comment ça ? s'étonna Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Ben, quand tu y pense, Dominique est le capitaine des Gryffondor, Louis joue comme batteur pour les Serdaigle, et il me semble que la chevelure rousse qui se tapit parmi nos amis les aigles est Molly, qui veut avoir un poste de Poursuiveur.  
– Ce n'est pas pour autant certain qu'elle sera sélectionnée, fit remarquer Léo en intervenant dans la conversation. Ça ne fait que deux Weasley qui jouent au Quidditch donc.  
– Pour l'instant, répondit Eliot en haussant les épaules. James est affilié Weasley aussi, et il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu dire que Rose se débrouillait pas trop mal. De toute façon, m'est d'avis que dans le futur, tout sorcier de Grande Bretagne sera forcément un Weasley. »

Gabriel éclata de rire à cette pensée, imaginant un Poudlard rempli par une armée de tête rousse, se répartissant partout. Si par ailleurs jamais un Weasley finissait à Serpentard un jour où l'autre, Gabriel était prêt à jurer que ce vieux fou de Salazar se retournerait dans sa tombe.

Il se révéla qu'en effet, Molly ne fut pas sélectionnée quand Mr Busard, leur professeur de vol, annonça que les sélections de Poufsouffle allaient commencer. Dans l'ensemble, selon Eliot qui s'y connaissait par son père malgré son désintérêt pour le Quidditch, les nouvelles recrues de l'équipe des bleus et bronze possédait un niveau global élevé.

« Ça annonce de beaux matchs, avait statué le garçon d'un ton calme. »

Gabriel qui ne s'y connaissait pas plus que ça au final le croyait sur parole. Il aimait bien le Quidditch, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, attention ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour autant l'engouement énorme qui existait autour. James disait souvent qu'il était un demi-hérétique. Et qu'Eliot était un hérétique complet, surtout en considérant son père.

Le temps passa, les sélection aussi. Les dernières furent celle de Gryffondor. Les élèves de la maison du lion se fondirent d'une ovation quand entra sur le terrain le capitaine de l'équipe et gardien, Dominique Weasley, qui répondit gracieusement à l'aide de grands signes de la main. Il fit appeler tous les candidats de Gryffondor, afin de procéder aux premiers tests de base, nécessaires pour commencer à écrémer un peu la foule d'élèves lui faisant face. Avec un large sourire, Gabriel reconnu la chevelure rousse de Bloom, qu'elle avait attachée en une queue de cheval des plus négligée, parmi les candidats. James était un peu plus loin, l'air à l'aise. Si Dominique faisait comme ses collègues capitaines, alors les batteurs seraient les premiers à passer pour la sélection.

« On va bientôt voir Miss-Bonne-Humeur se transformer en Miss-Bonne-Terreur, ricana Rigel.  
– Elle est aussi terrible que ça ? demanda Albus en se retournant vers eux.  
– Disons qu'elle a déjà failli déboîter la mâchoire de ton frère l'année dernière avec un Cognard, répondit Léo avec un large sourire. »

Albus laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration. Ah, cette histoire… Gabriel s'en souvenait parfaitement. Bloom les avait tous impressionné, lors du match de Quidditch d'entraînement organisé lors du cours de vol du Professeur Busard, en parvenant l'exploit d'harasser l'agile et insaisissable James Potter. Le garçon avait bien failli aller à l'infirmerie, surtout quand ils l'avaient récupéré au sol le nez en sang. Et pourtant, James souriait à ce moment là, et avait déclaré qu'il serait heureux de jouer avec Bloom dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et qu'avec une telle batteuse, il ne se faisait aucun soucis quant à sa sécurité.

Ce qui ne serait pas le cas des autres équipes.

« À chaque fois je me demande comment certains osent se présenter aux sélections, soupira Gabriel.  
– C'est parfois des paris, parfois juste des défis personnels, répondit Marta, derrière eux. Par exemple, Bloom a mis Eulalie au défi de participer aux élections.  
– Ah, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là ! s'exclama Octave. Mais… Eulalie n'a pas le vertige ?  
– Si, c'est justement ça qui rend le pari si drôle ! s'extasia Sarah. Je me demande si elle va réussir à monter sur son balai !  
– Bande de sadiques, ricana Eliot.»

Comme ses trois collègues, Dominique avait d'abord demandé aux candidats de simplement voler, et comme à chaque sélections, un bon tiers des candidats savaient à peine piloter un balai. À dire vrai, toute la tribune des Gryffondor avait baissé la tête quand un élève de troisième année avait perdu le contrôle de son balai, leur passant tout juste au-dessus, pour s'écraser dans le parc du château. Gabriel avait une pensée pour Mrs Faucett, qui allait comme à son habitude maudire le Quidditch. En tout cas, le professeur Busard ne s'ennuyait pas du tout à devoir emmener les élèves à l'infirmerie, et on pouvait le voir courir un peu partout. Eulalie parvint cependant à monter sur son balai, même si elle ne vola pas plus haut que cinquante centimètres au-dessus du sol. Ce qui suffit néanmoins pour que tous les Gryffondor de deuxième année l'applaudissent chaleureusement pour avoir bravée sa peur, au moment où elle quittait le terrain sous la demande de Dominique.

« Nous allons commencer par la sélections de nos batteurs ! cria Dominique pour se faire entendre. Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, en vol !  
– Ah ah ! Enfin on va avoir notre Tornade rousse en action ! s'exclama Léo excité. »

En effet, parmi la dizaine de personne postulant pour le poste, on trouvait la silhouette frêle de la jeune Finnigan. Il était presque comique de la voir si petite et si menue parmi tous ces garçons plutôt carrés. Car elle était bien la seule fille à s'être proposée pour ce poste, plus traditionnellement occupé par des hommes. Mais comme le prouvait les batteuses des harpies, les femmes pouvaient se débrouiller tout aussi bien que leurs compagnons mâles.

Dominique fit démarrer les essais, avec un grand garçon de septième année dont Gabriel ignorait le nom. De son humble avis, il n'avait pas l'air très malin.

« C'est qui ? demanda-t-il.  
– Thomas Smith, le grand frère de Kendra qui est à Poufsouffle, dit Octave. Il n'est pas très apprécié.  
– Pourquoi ça ? l'interrogea Scorpius en se retournant vers eux.  
– Il s'entend bien avec les Puristes[1]. Certains le soupçonnent même d'en être un. Il se fait plutôt discret à Gryffondor, et il sait que c'est dans son intérêt. J'avoue que je suis surpris de le voir se présenter aux sélections, surtout qu'à ce qu'on m'a dit il n'est pas très bon sur balai.  
– Faudra qu'un jour tu m'explique d'où tu tiens toutes tes informations Oct', sourit Rigel.  
– Un jour peut-être, répondit Octave les yeux rieurs.  
– Et qu'on ne dise pas qu'il n'y a que les filles qui sont adeptes de potins après ! ajouta Gwendolyn d'un air carnassier.  
– Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire, assura Léo. »

Octave avait eu raison en disant que Smith n'avait pas de don pour le vol. Il manqua par deux fois d'envoyer le Cognard droit dans la foule, et se montra peu efficace, malgré la puissance évidente qu'il mettait dans ses coups. Au regard de Dominique, il semblait clair qu'il éliminait dès à présent son nom de la liste des éventuels joueurs à rejoindre l'équipe. Le suivant fut déjà bien plus brillant, bien qu'il donna un méchant coup de batte à Anne-Marie O'Neill, qui était déjà poursuiveur l'année dernière, et qui allait tenter de garder son poste cette année.

Vint enfin le tour de Bloom. Tous se tendirent quand elle décolla pour se mettre à la poursuite des Cognards. C'était le moment de vérité.

« Ah oui, elle vole bien, fit remarquer Rose.  
– Ce n'est pas le plus important, si elle n'a pas de force dans les bras, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose ! rétorqua Scorpius. »

Comme pour le contredire, la rouquine frappa à ce moment là dans un Cognard, qui failli faire tomber Diana Allers de son balai, et qui en tout cas lui fit s'échapper les Souafle des mains.

« Tu disais ? sourit Albus.  
– On vous avait bien dit qu'elle était violente notre Miss bonne-terreur, dit tranquillement Eliot en réglant ses Multiplettes.

Bloom, dans les airs, se mouvait de façon gracieuse pour une batteuse, et était sûrement l'une des plus agressive. Ils reconnaissaient bien là le style des Chauve-Souris de Ballycastle, connus pour leurs batteurs des plus violents. Il s'agissait en outre de son équipe favorite. Les yeux brillants, Gabriel et Eliot comprirent bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'elle ne finisse pas dans l'équipe.

« Dominique serait fou de ne pas la prendre, sourit Eliot. Elle est brillante, elle le sait, et elle le rend bien aux autres.  
– Et pour le second batteur, tu pense que ce sera qui ?  
– Casper Taylor. Il était déjà dans l'équipe l'année dernière, et il reste toujours excellent. »

Dominique donna raison aux talents d'analyse d'Eliot, puisque ce furent bien Bloom et Casper, passé juste après elle, qui furent choisis comme batteurs principaux. Les remplaçant étaient d'obscurs inconnus de quatrième et de sixième année, que ni Gabriel ni Eliot ne connaissaient. Octave se fit un plaisir de leur donner des informations sorties d'on ne savait où, avec toujours son petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des poursuiveurs. Et dans cette exercice, les deux nouveaux batteurs précédemment sélectionnés allaient pouvoir effectuer leur premier job. Gabriel, même s'il ne le voyait guère d'ici, imaginait sans mal les sourires carnassiers que devaient s'échanger Bloom et James. Dominique expliqua un peu ce qu'il attendait d'eux, puis lança les essais.

« Regardez moi un peu ce sourire de fou furieux qu'il a !  
– Hey, il n'y a que toi qui a des Multiplettes Eliot, se plaignit Rigel. Comment veux-tu qu'on voit quoi que ce soit d'ici ?  
– Et de toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de voir pour l'imaginer, ajouta Léo.  
– Je pense que tout le monde a vu son excitation tout à l'heure, oui, sourit Gabriel. Et nous on… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant les essais commencer réellement. James ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il comptait en mettre plein la vue. En équipe avec Anne-Marie O'Neill et un garçon de quatrième année – Daniel Moore leur souffla Octave – , James s'était directement emparé du Souafle, et évita les poursuiveurs adverse avec souplesse. Sans ralentir, il envoya d'une passe en tir feinté le Souafle à sa coéquipière, trompant le gardien, et leur permettant de marquer en quelques secondes à peine.

« Il en fait toujours trop, soupira Albus.  
– Ouah… Il volait pas comme ça l'année dernière ! marmonna Léo impressionné.  
– Et dire qu'on se moquait gentiment de lui quand il disait ça. »

Gabriel ne pût que hocher la tête. James était fantastique. Il l'avait déjà vu voler l'année dernière, et il avait cru savoir à quoi s'attendre… Mais James allait encore au-delà de ça. Le garçon semblait avoir tout gardé pour tout donner aujourd'hui, et impressionner tout le monde. Sur son balai – un Éclair de Feu X flambant neuf leur avait-il dit par hibou pendant les vacances – , James était plus agile que tout le reste, virevoltant entre les joueurs et les Cognards, et piquant le Souafle avant même que la personne ne l'ait vue ou sentit arriver. Et il marqua. Beaucoup. Dix buts.

Le stade avait les yeux rivés sur James, qui offrait une prestation digne des meilleurs joueurs de Poudlard. Et Gabriel savait que James aimait être le centre d'attention, bien qu'il devait sûrement donner son meilleur du meilleur à l'heure actuelle. Sûrement n'arrivait il même pas à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, trop concentré sur sa manière de voler et son jeu d'équipe.

« Ça suffit ! hurla Dominique au bout d'un moment. Potter, tu peux arrêter de frimer, je ne suis pas impressionné, j'ai déjà vu mieux que toi en vol à Poudlard ! »

Gabriel pouvait deviner d'ici l'air choqué et révolté de James. A dire vrai, tout les gradins étaient désormais parcourus de murmures, se demandant si Dominique était devenu fou.

« Toutefois… reprit le capitaine des Gryffondor d'un ton plus calme. Tu penses bien que tu restes largement au dessus du lot. Tu as autant à apprendre qu'à nous apporter. Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! »

James poussa un hurlement de joie, qui fit éclater de rire un peu tout le monde dans le stade. Gabriel pu le voir tourner ses yeux brillants vers eux, enchanté d'être enfin à la place qui lui revenait de droit. Il jouerait pour Gryffondor. Dominique désigna d'autres personnes pour devenir poursuiveur, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en soucia. Eliott et Gabriel se précipitèrent dans les marches des gradins, bousculant quelques élèves au passage sans s'excuser, pour retrouver Bloom et James sur la pelouse. Tout deux étaient extatiques.

« Vous avez vu comment j'ai littéralement écrasé tout le monde ?! s'époumonait James, un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre sur le visage. Je vous l'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas me refuser !  
– Je ne suis pas certain qu'une seule personne t'ayant vu voler avant n'ait pensé le contraire, assura Eliot, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres. Félicitations vous deux !  
– Papa m'avait promis une nouvelle batte si j'étais prise dans l'équipe, soupira Bloom en fixant son objet de torture d'un regard mélancolique. Adieu vieille amie, tu vas avoir une remplaçante !  
– Vous ne feriez pas mieux d'aller sous la douche ? demanda Gabriel. Il paraît qu'une fête générale est organisée au Foyer, et toute l'école ou presque y sera. »

Le « Foyer » était une salle se trouvant au premier étage, pas très loin de l'escalier de marbre. Ce n'était à l'origine qu'une, ou plutôt deux salles de classe abandonnées. Mais Teddy leur avait raconté que lorsqu'il avait été en première année, des sixième années de différentes maisons s'étaient alors emparés de ces deux salle, en détruisant le mur les séparant, pour ne faire plus qu'une seule salle, bien plus vaste. Si cette action avait été sévèrement punie par le professeur McGonagall, encore directrice à l'époque, cela ne les dissuada pas. Pendant des mois, sans qu'aucun n'élève ne comprenne ce qu'ils faisaient, ils aménagèrent la classe, évitant le plus possible les regards extérieurs. Puis, après la finale de Quidditch de l'époque, remportée par Serdaigle, ils avaient ouvert l'accès à la salle. Les élèves avaient alors découvert une sorte de salle commune, avec de nombreux fauteuils, des tables, des tapis, et même quelques étagères avec des livres en libre service. Un vrai petit nid douillet et accueillant, qui avait été crée dans le but de permettre aux élèves des différentes maison de pouvoir se retrouver ensemble dans le château et partager de bons moments. Les élèves qui avaient participé au projet furent finalement félicités. Et la salle, au fur des mois puis des années, obtint rapidement son nom de « Foyer », terme qui lui allait comme un gant.

James entendant cela, hocha la tête de manière extatique, avant d'entraîner Bloom vers les vestiaire. Gabriel était heureux. Simplement heureux de voir son meilleur ami aller aussi bien. Les déboires d'hier semblaient si loin quand on regardait le sourire dément qu'arborait James en cette matinée. Eliot et Gabriel se mirent en route vers l'entrée des vestiaires devant lesquelles ils se plantèrent, pour attendre leurs amis. Ils saluèrent les quelques élèves qui entrèrent pour se changer, la plupart plutôt sombres, déçus de ne pas être pris. Gabriel intercepta quelques regards de haine, sûrement adressé du fait que leurs deux amis, eux, avaient été pris. Ils les ignorèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

Après quelques minutes cependant, une dizaine à dire vrai, ils entendirent un cri les appelant. Avec surprise, les deux garçon tournèrent leur regard vers le château, d'où provenait le cri. Courant sur le sentier, sa robe de Quidditch toujours enfilée, Dominique venait – ou plutôt fonçait – à leur rencontre.

« Hey, Madder ! Dubois ! s'exclama-t-il essoufflé. C'est vrai que vous connaissez les passages pour sortir du château ?  
– Euh… il me semble que c'est le domaine des Deux-F ça.  
– Ils sont en retenue avec Keepood à cause de Victoire, éluda le Capitaine. Je peux pas leur demander. Donc, vous connaissez les passage secrets, oui ou non ? »

Les deux garçons de deuxième année échangèrent un regard. Pourquoi diable le cousin de James leur posait il cette question ? Finalement, le jeune Dubois prit la parole :

« Ça se pourrait. Pourquoi ?  
– Kyle Bergan, le capitaine des Poufsouffle, avait mal évalué la réserve de Bièraubeurre. Et on risque d'en manquer très vite. Donc… je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être aller nous en acheter à Pré-au-Lard.  
– Dominique… tu te rends compte que tu nous encourage à briser les règles de l'école ?  
– Oui, oui, Madder, soupira le garçon. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause !  
– Nous ne sommes même pas en troisième année, fit remarquer Eliot. On n'est pas censé pouvoir se rendre là-bas.  
– Comme si ça vous arrêtait. »

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Gabriel soupira, puis avança la main.

« J'imagine que vous nous fournissez l'argent, non ?  
– Évidemment. Tenez. Faites-vous pas prendre par contre !  
– On n'y comptait pas, sourit Eliot. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent Dominique s'éloigner à nouveau, sûrement pour aller prévenir les autres qu'ils auraient bientôt leur ravitaillement promis. Eliot ricanait à l'idée qu'on les pousse à briser les règlements. Gabriel, lui, fit doucement rouler les pièces entre ses doigts. Il y avait de quoi acheter pas mal de bouteilles quand même… Heureusement qu'il avait emmené son sac de cours, ça allait quand même leur faciliter la tache.

James sortit alors quelques secondes après le départ de Dominique, les cheveux encore humides. Il n'avait cependant pas perdu son sourire, ni l'éclat pétillant de ses yeux noisette.

« Tada, me voilà prêt pour la fête en mon honneur !  
– Changement de programme joli cœur, annonça Eliot. Nous sommes chargés par ton boss de ravitailler la fête.  
– Hein ?  
– Dominique veut qu'on aille acheter de la Bièraubeurre à Pré-au-Lard, traduisit Gabriel. Tu as la carte sur toi ? »

James tapota la poche intérieure de sa robe, un sourire malin aux lèvres. Gabriel avait vu juste en estimant que désormais, il emmenait la Carte du Maraudeur partout avec lui.

« Donc on va manquer le début de la fête… Eh bien, ne perdons pas de temps !  
– Hey ! Et Bloom ? fit remarquer Eliot.  
– Ah… euh… Ouais, vaudrait mieux l'attendre, soupira Gabriel.  
– On en a pour trois plombes alors, elle n'a même pas encore pris sa douche, elle discute avec Anne-Marie. »

Un moment de silence s'installa entre les trois amis, pendant qu'un groupe de Serdaigle chahuteurs passait devant eux, allant vers le château. Les regards des aigles à leur égard étaient soupçonneux. Ils s'éloignèrent cependant rapidement, se trouvant bientôt hors de portée d'audition. Eliot reprit alors la parole :

« Je vais l'attendre, soupira-t-il Filez tous les deux acheter cette fichue boisson, on se retrouve à la fête.  
– Tu es sûr que…  
– Oui, oui, ne traînez pas !

Gabriel lui fit un clin d'œil, et avec James, tout deux se mirent en route en courant dans l'herbe verte du parc de Poudlard. Alors qu'il arrivaient enfin sur les marches menant à l'immense entrée et donc au hall, et après s'être assuré que personne n'était autour d'eux, Gabriel se tourna vers James.

« Prêt ?  
– Et comment ! Première opération d'envergure pour cette année ! »

Il sortit alors la carte de la poche de sa robe, et pointa sa baguette dessus avec un grand sourire.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

oooOOOooo

Gabriel ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et les referma aussitôt, agressé par la lumière. Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver ? Et pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête ? Il resta quelques secondes immobile, à se poser toutes ces questions. Et il n'arrivait à rien. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la moindre chose qu'il avait pu faire qui lui ai valu cet état. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait… c'était qu'il était parti avec James pour aller acheter de la Bièraubeurre à Pré-au-Lard. Ou en tout cas, qu'ils allaient le faire.

Lentement, il tenta de se redresser, clignant des yeux pour peu à peu s'habituer à l'éclat de son environnement. Son regard rencontra une tenture. Et aussitôt, il grogna. L'infirmerie. Pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie ? Il se massa le crâne, grimaçant un peu.

« J'aurais trop bu ? »

Non… ce n'était pas cohérent. Jamais personne n'avait fini totalement saoul au point de ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avec simplement de la Bièraubeurre. Surtout pas à Poudlard ! Et il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de la fête, ce qui n'était pas cohérent non-plus.

Il remarqua alors, sur un lit à côté de lui, la chevelure bronze de James. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Lui aussi était là ? Oubliant momentanément sa douleur, Gabriel rabattit d'un geste les draps du lit dans lequel il se trouvait, et se précipita vers son ami.

« James ! James ! Réveille-toi !

Il le secoua un petit moment, avant d'enfin le sentir bouger. D'un air endormi, James se redressa sur son lit, grimaçant lui aussi.

« Oh… ma tête…  
– Toi aussi vieux frère ?  
– Gabriel ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda James en plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose.  
– L'infirmerie, répondit Gabriel en lui tendant ses lunettes. »

Il pût voir distinctement le regard de James s'écarquiller alors même qu'il enfilait ses montures. Gabriel su à ce moment là que son meilleur ami était dans le même état que lui, et qu'il n'avait lui non-plus pas la moindre idée de comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là. Et à dire vrai, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir plus sur le sujet. Un cri les fit sursauter. Tournant leur regard vers son origine, ils découvrirent Mrs Faucett devant l'entrée que formaient les tentures, un regard à la fois soulagé et dur pointé sur eux.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillés ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
– Mrs Faucett, nous…  
– Chut ! Restez-ici… Surtout ne bougez-pas ! »

James et Gabriel furent totalement perdu par cet étrange comportement, et surtout le ton dur de l'infirmière. Et à la tête que faisait James, il n'aimait pas trop ça. Gabriel n'était pas très rassuré non-plus.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? s'interrogea James en se levant de son lit. On dirait qu'elle nous fuit. »

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Il se tendit cependant quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Un groupe de plusieurs personnes apparemment, plutôt pressés. Les sons devinrent de plus en plus clair, s'accompagnant de quelques éclats de voix. Et finalement apparut une première personne. Une personne qui surprit littéralement les deux garçons.

« Papa ? s'étonna James. »

Harry Potter venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, et leur faisait face, de sa stature. Après s'être figé un instant, les fixant tous les deux de ses yeux verts émeraudes écarquillés derrière ses lunettes, il s'avança alors à grand pas vers James, écartant par magie, et sûrement de façon inconsciente, le chariot à médicaments de son chemin, pendant que les autres personnes arrivaient derrière lui. Mais Gabriel ne faisait pas attention à eux. Il fixait le père de James avec une vive vague d'appréhension, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers James, totalement perdu. Si Harry Potter se trouvait à Poudlard, c'était alors que quelque chose de grave leur était arrivé, non ? Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui suivit.

« CLAC ! »

La gifle raisonna avec force dans l'infirmerie. Gabriel, choqué, fixa la main du père de James, levée dans les airs, après avoir violemment rencontré la joue de James. Elle avait été si violente que James en avait été projeté sur son lit, impuissant. Le garçon se frottait la joue tout aussi choqué, les yeux brillants, interrogeant son père d'une question muette. Harry Potter resta de marbre, ne laissant rien transparaître. Et le cerveau de Gabriel se remit en marche. Mais pourquoi diable giflait-il son fils ! Gabriel voulu intervenir… jusqu'à remarquer enfin les autres personnes. Et il sentit le froid emplir son ventre. Le professeur Harvey, le professeur Londubat et Mr Keepood étaient présents… Mais pas seulement. Et c'était cette dernière personne plus que toutes les autres qui lui fit comprendre dans quelle mouise il se trouvait. Son père. Neil Madder le fixait d'un regard froid. Jamais il ne lui avait vu cet air auparavant. Et il comprit.

Ce n'était pas à eux qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave… C'était eux qui avaient fait quelque chose de grave. Quelque chose dont ils ne parvenaient pas à se souvenir, comme… effacée. Il dégluti difficilement. Les ennuis venaient de leur tomber dessus.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer enfin ?

**~Fin du chapitre~**

[1] Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas deviné, ce terme fait référence aux personnes ayant conservé les idées liées à la pureté du sang.

* * *

Le chapitre 4 est là, et démarre enfin véritablement le scénario !

Bon, déjà, je suis désolé si vous êtes frustrés par la fin, et que l'envie d'en savoir plus vous titille… Je l'avoue : c'était mon but. Le prochain chapitre va déjà vous situer un peu où nous en sommes, je n'en dirais pas plus. Sinon qu'il s'intitulera « La chute », et aura James comme point de vue.

Je vais éviter de donner une date, comme vous le voyez, je suis très mauvais pour les tenir. Mais rassurez-vous, l'écriture avance bien, et j'ai toujours une bonne poignée de chapitre d'avance pour publier ça de manière confortable (le délai de publication est surtout du à mon emploi du temps plus ou moins chargé, ainsi que celui de ma correctrice).

J'espère que ce chapitre aura su vous satisfaire, j'ai bien conscience que c'est pour le moment le plus court, mais je pense qu'il vous amène aussi des questions. Les reviews sont vivement appréciées, si jamais vous avez envie de me remercier, de me dire ce qui ne va pas (car vous avez largement le droit de pointer ce qui ne vous plait pas), ou me demander des précisions. Je rappelle que je réponds bien aux reviews anonymes, par un Google document présent sur mon profil (accessible en cliquant sur mon pseudo en haut de la page). Donc n'hésitez pas.

Encore merci pour la lecture, et en espérant que la suite vous plaira.

Niv'


End file.
